Someday
by ACE732
Summary: They made a promise to each other; 'Someday'. But life moved on, will they stay true to their word? Sequel to Closure.
1. Chapter 1: Meddling

****

A/N: This is the sequel to my other story, Closure. I wasn't going to write a sequel, but I couldn't resist. I don't think you necessarily have to have read Closure to be able to follow this one, but it might help. I intend for it to be able to stand on its own. However, I would encourage you to give Closure a read. This is set around three and a half years after the end of the show and I'll explain as much as I can as we go along. So, without further ado, please give it a read and let me know what you think.

Someday

Chapter One: Meddling

Richard Gilmore was no longer the biggest fan of these events. As much as it was ingrained into his life and as much as he loved his life, he found that lately he would much prefer to be at home with his wife, tucked up in bed with a good book. Instead he had to plaster on a fake smile and shake hands with the endless stream of moronic imbeciles who seemed to gravitate towards him.

Standing in the grand hall with a brandy in his hand, he had had enough of the numerous charity events Emily dragged him along to. Now in his second stint of retirement, Emily thought it would be good for him to get out and about. To mingle with his old acquaintances, Richard thought otherwise. However, here he was.

Having made the rounds, he drifted off towards a rather secluded spot and sat by himself, enjoying the quiet and serenity of his slightly isolated surroundings.

He closed his eyes and blanked out the sounds of people enjoying themselves. He pushed it all out of his mind and found himself in a peaceful place, thinking of the one person who always made him smile; his granddaughter, Rory. He hadn't seen her in almost a year. Her career as a journalist had taken her to London where she worked for a rather successful newspaper. As proud as he was of her, he missed her terribly. She still kept in close contact with everyone, but it wasn't the same.

"Richard?" A deep, vaguely familiar voice interrupted his memories. As he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the man who had captured his granddaughter's heart so completely, staring back at him. It was Logan; Logan Huntzberger. He couldn't help the warm smile from creeping over his features as he studied the young man keenly. He had always held a fondness for the young Huntzberger heir. All he had ever wanted was for Rory to achieve everything she had ever dreamed for herself and to find love and happiness with someone good enough for her. Now, as her ever loving grandfather, he had long since come to the conclusion that no one would ever be good enough for his Rory. However, in Logan's case, Richard had watched him grow into a man who could be considered suitable of Rory's affections. He had seen how much Logan loved his granddaughter close hand and always felt it a shame that things hadn't worked out for the young couple.

"Logan, son. How are you?" he smiled back at him as he pulled himself up from the chair. He offered his hand to the young blonde and shook it firmly. Logan greeted Richard in similar fond regard.

"I'm good, Sir. And yourself?"

Richard nodded. "I'm wonderful. Just enjoying the peace and quiet." he said quietly to the side. Logan laughed.

"I know what you mean."

"Are you in town for long?" Logan nodded.

"A couple of weeks. I promised Honor I'd spend the holidays with her and Josh and the baby this year, so…"

"Well, being with your loved ones is important at this time of year." Richard acknowledged. Logan lowered his head and took a swig of his scotch as silence fell between them.

"So how is the business world treating you? I heard that that little company of yours is doing quite well for itself." as he finished speaking Logan smiled with pride and nodded.

"Indeed it is. In fact, we're not so little any more. We just bought out another company. Its pretty exciting." he beamed. Richard smiled with a deep sense of pride for the young mans achievements. Even though he wasn't family, it still felt like he was. Knowing of the boy's non existent relationship with his father, Richard felt a need to congratulate him sincerely. To make him aware of just how impressed he was.

"That really is wonderful, son." He placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. "I'm happy that things are going so well for you. Rory always was so certain that you would find your way and surprise us all."

Richard noticed the bright smile on Logan's face fade slightly at the mention of his granddaughter's name. He saw a faint flicker of emotion in his brown eyes, he was sure it was pain. Richard felt a pang of remorse. The last thing he wanted to do was open up old wounds for the boy. He was well aware of how deeply Logan loved Rory, and how much it must have broken his heart when she turned down his proposal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…" Logan raised his gaze back to Richard and shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it." he said trying to sound as unaffected as possible. Richard didn't buy it for a second. "How…how is she? Rory?"

Richard sighed as he noted the hesitant tone in his voice. It had been over three and a half years since both Rory and Logan had gone their separate ways, but he was more than certain that those old feelings hadn't completely disappeared for either of them.

"She's fine. You know Rory. She's working in London. She seems to be enjoying it immensely." he informed him with a smile of pride once more covering his features. Logan lowered his gaze to the ground and took a sip of his scotch.

"That's good. I'm glad she's happy." he said softly, with a tinge of sadness.

"Richard there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." interrupted Emily as she joined the two men.

"And you found me, my dear." he greeted her with love in his eyes. They had been married for forty-five years and he still was as madly in love with her as the day they first met. He kissed her cheek and then gestured towards Logan. "I was just chatting with Logan here."

Emily's eyes widened as she noticed the young blonde standing before them. Her smile mirrored Richard's in levels of warmth. She was genuinely happy to see him.

"Logan. How lovely to see you." she leaned forward and Logan kissed her cheek and smiled back at her.

"Emily." he nodded. "You're looking well."

"Thank you. How are you?" she enquired taking a step towards him.

"I'm great."

"Logan's company is doing very well for itself. It seems he is quite the successful business mogul. He's building his own little empire." Richard enthused causing Logan to lower his head in unease at the compliment.

"How wonderful." she said sincerely. However, the cogs in her mind started going into overdrive as she thought of how perfect a couple he and Rory had made. Emily had been so disappointed when they had broken up. "And are you seeing anyone these days?"

Logan cleared his throat as Richard sighed. He knew exactly where his wife was going with this.

"Um, actually I am." he said uncomfortably avoiding making eye contact with the pair. "Her name is Grace Fitzgerald. We've been together now for about six months."

Emily's smile faded. "How nice."

"Yeah. Well, I should probably get back out there." he said trying to break the awkwardness between them.

Emily nodded but remained silent. Richard rolled his eyes and smiled at him. He shook his hand firmly once again.

"Well, good luck with everything and don't be a stranger. If you need any help with insurance, I might be retired now, but I still keep up to date with what's going on out there."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Richard." he smiled. "Emily."

Emily looked up as he turned away, quickly a plan formulated in her mind and she took the opportunity to set it in motion.

"Logan." she called out catching his attention, he turned back to face them both. "We're throwing our annual Christmas party next week, it would mean ever so much if you could attend." she said in her sweetest tone trying to hide the fact that she held ulterior motives for requesting his attendance.

Logan thought for a moment and then smiled back at her. "Sure, Emily. I'll be there."

Emily smiled brightly as he disappeared into the crowd. She turned back to her husband and kissed him on the lips surprising him immensely.

"What was that for, my dear Emily?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss my husband for no apparent reason?" she asked coyly. Richard studied her closely and raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"What are you up to, Emily?"

Emily widened her eyes in innocence. "I just invited Logan to our Christmas party." she smiled. "The same party that our granddaughter will be attending upon her return from London."

Richard shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's been a while since I've done some meddling."

Richard watched as his wife walked off towards the bustling crowd with a mischievous grin on her face. He sat back down on his chair and settled himself once again. He closed his eyes over and blanked out everything around him. Once more, his thoughts turned to Rory.

He had been anxiously looking forward to her return and it seemed that Emily would be too.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Where are you?" Lorelai spoke anxiously into the phone. She had been waiting patiently in the airport for Rory's flight to arrive for what seemed like forever. She wanted to see her only child. She needed to see her only child. It had been a long time since they had both been on the same continent. Now she was coming home for the holidays and Lorelai wasn't willing to wait another minute.

"Hello to you to, Mom." Rory smiled into the phone.

"Where are you? I have been standing here holding this sign for the last three hours. Where are you? You did get on the plane, right?"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's crazy antics. "Yes, I got on the plane, I got off the plane and I am now just leaving the airport café having purchased my first American made coffee in over a year."

Lorelai frowned. "You got coffee? How can you make a stop to go pick up some coffee? We haven't seen each other in ages and yet you can go get coffee."

"Mom."

"I am insulted. I mean, I'm proud that even an ocean apart can't stop you from being your mother's daughter, but insulted that you choose coffee over me. The woman who gave you life."

"And a headache." Rory chipped in.

"So, where are you? I'm getting bored. If you don't show yourself in the next five seconds, I am just going to go home and you can hitch hike back to Stars Hollow."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she informed her in an exasperated tone.

Lorelai looked up to see a familiar brown haired girl come towards her. As she got closer she realised that the girl wasn't Rory.

"Are you sure you're not still in London?"

"I'm sure." Rory smiled as she stood behind her mother. Feeling excited about being home and with her family again, she tapped her on the shoulder and grinned from ear to ear as Lorelai spun around with the biggest smile you could ever see.

"You're home!" she squealed and pulled her in for a hug. "I can't believe you're home. I am never letting you go away again. A year is way too long." Lorelai rambled as she tightened her embrace almost to the point where Rory couldn't breathe any more.

"Um, Mom? Not that I'm not happy to see you too, but could you maybe loosen your arms a little. Otherwise you are going to be dragging my dead weight around with you because I am about three seconds from passing out." she informed her jokingly. Lorelai did as she was asked but kept her arms around her only daughter.

"I missed you so much." she whispered into her ear. Rory smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I missed you too, mom." At that, Lorelai pulled away and started eyeing up her bag.

"So, what did you bring me?" she said excitedly like a child waiting for her present.

"I didn't bring you anything." Rory shrugged and began walking away towards the exit while dragging her luggage behind her. "Just me."

"But, it's Christmas. You must have brought me something." she pouted as she followed her out. Rory smiled.

"It's not Christmas for another week." she reminded her.

"So, it is custom that when you go on holiday, you bring back your loved ones a gift."

"Mom, I wasn't on holiday. I had a job, I was living in London. That doesn't count."

"Sure it does. When I came to visit you I brought you stuff from Stars Hollow."

"Yes, stuff which I could have done without."

"No fair." Lorelai helped Rory load her luggage into the back of the jeep and then followed her to her side of the car.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"You drive." Rory's eyes widened.

"No way. I am not driving. I have been driving on the other side of the road for the past twelve months. It's going to take me time to get reacquainted."

"Exactly. It'll be fun watching you panic."

"Your mean." Rory slid into the passenger's seat while Lorelai skipped round to her side and got in.

"Hey, I'm not the one who didn't bring any presents. Now that's mean." Rory rolled her eyes as Lorelai started the engine.

On the drive back to Stars Hollow, Rory stared out of the window as the familiar sights passed them by. It felt good to be home. It felt good to be back with her mother and her family. She was ready for a fresh start. Whatever that would bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Frog In A Blender

****

A/N: Here's chapter two. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review the first chapter. I'm glad you're happy that I'm writing the sequel. I am too. I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to see how it goes. So read on and please review. I'm going to start working on the next chapter of Just Her Luck now, so look out for an update sometime in the next week. Thanks, J.

Someday

Chapter Two: Frog In A Blender

"Are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the couch?" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen as Rory arranged the covers just right. As she fluffed up the pillows, Lorelai returned holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

"I'm sure." Rory replied gratefully accepting the steaming hot beverage and sitting down on the couch which was also now her bed for the next few weeks, seeing as her little half brother was fast asleep in her old room.

"Really? Because I can kick Will out. I mean, it was your room first." Lorelai informed her as she settled beside her, ready for their movie night reunion to begin. Rory eyed her mother as she sipped her coffee.

"You can't kick Will out of his room. He's a baby."

"Tough love, kid. We all gotta learn the hard way." Lorelai quipped and Rory shook her head.

"It's fine. I can sleep on the couch. No problem."

"Or you could stay at the Inn. Or with Miss Patti or Babbette."

"That's okay. I'll be fine here. Thanks."

"Okay. But just remember you will have to share with Paul Anka." Rory frowned.

"Uh uh. No way. I was here long before Paul Anka came along. I have dibs on the couch. Paul Anka can sleep with you and Luke." she insisted and crossed her arms over her chest. Lorelai smiled and reached for the remote control.

"It's good to have you home, kid." she slid her arm over her shoulders and pulled her close as she started the movie. First up, of course, was Casablanca.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan stood in the bedroom with baby Jasper in his arms. He had been walking by when he heard his nephew start to cry. Seeing as Honor was asleep, and they were between nannies, Logan had taken it upon himself to see to the child.

He cradled the little bundle of joy in his arms, rocking him back to sleep. He didn't sing to him as he didn't think it would be fair to inflict that sort of torture on the child. He just stared at him with a huge smile on his face, watching as he fell back asleep. He really was a beautiful baby. He had a thin wisp of that trademark Huntzberger blonde hair. His skin was so soft, his fingers tiny. Logan felt himself overwhelmed with how much love he felt for the child, and he wasn't even his own. He imagined what it would be like to have one of his own. A huge smile crept over his face at the thought.

"Is he okay?" Honor's tired voice came from behind him, catching him off guard. He turned to see the sleepy figure of his big sister yawning. He nodded his reply and then placed Jasper back in the cot. Honor came over to check on him. She smiled lovingly at her son and tucked him in. Logan watched her closely as she tended to her son. She really had taken to motherhood incredibly well. Shira could take notes. He smiled and then leaned forward and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way.

"You look exhausted." he said simply. Honor turned away from the cot and glared at him.

"Well, you try looking after a newborn. Let's see how good you would look after having no sleep." she said in a hushed voice. Logan smiled and threw his arm over her shoulders as they left the room.

"So, why don't you get a new nanny?" he asked as though it was the answer to all of her problems. Honor sighed and let out a yawn.

"Because, I don't want to be like Mom. I want to be a part of my child's life. I want to be there when he takes his first steps. I want to hear his first words. I don't want him to grow up hating me."

"He's already going to hate you after giving him a name like Jasper." Logan joked. Honor dug her elbow into his chest.

"Jasper is a lovely name. It was Josh's Grandfather's name."

"So? He's still going to hate you for it. You should have gone with my suggestion." He teased her. Honor stopped as Logan continued walking down the hall.

"I am not naming my son Logan, little brother." Logan spun around to face her with an impish grin on his face. Honor began walking again.

"Why not? It's a good, strong name. And I didn't turn out so bad." Honor shook her head at her little brother. Her arrogant, conceited little brother, whom she was delighted to have home for the holidays.

"That's a matter of opinion." She said casually and drifted by him. Logan laughed and followed after her. It was good to be home.

RLRLRLRLRL

Somehow, in the year since she had been away, her grandparent's house seemed bigger than she remembered. As Rory, her mother and Luke all stood outside waiting for someone to answer the door, she smiled to herself as a million memories of all those infamous Friday Night Dinners came flooding back to her. All of the fights, all of the awkward silences. She fondly remembered her discussions with her grandfather about the latest books they were both reading. She remembered the many delicious meals Emily had prepared for them. She remembered all of those nights in the pool house with…

"Rory! You're here!" Emily beamed at her granddaughter as she opened the door. Rory smiled back and hugged her close as Emily ushered the threesome inside.

"Hi Grandma." Emily pulled away and let her eyes wander over her granddaughter. She looked as exquisite as ever.

"You look wonderful, Rory. I'm so glad your home." Emily enthused just as Richard joined them. Rory smiled brightly and hurried to greet her grandfather with a warm hug.

"Rory! Is that really you?" he teased and engulfed her in his embrace.

"Its me." she assured him and then pulled away. Richard greeted both Lorelai and Luke and then guided Rory through to the lounge as she clung to his arm.

"So, how is retirement treating you the second time around?" she quizzed him as the others followed behind, all ecstatic to have her home.

"Actually, it's been better than I expected. I'm thoroughly enjoying being an old man of leisure." Richard explained as Rory sat down. She smiled up at him, her big eyes so full of love and admiration.

"You're not old grandpa." she insisted. Richard laughed as he went about pouring the drinks. "Have you had time to read any of those books I recommended?"

"Indeed, I have. And thank you. You really do have excellent taste in literature."

"Well, I learned from the best." she enthused as Richard sat beside her handing over her drink. He was so happy to have her home. He didn't realise how much he had missed her. Lorelai and Luke took their seats across from Rory and Richard as Emily excused herself to go check on dinner.

As the night wore on, the group sat around the table enjoying the wonderful meal prepared in celebration of Rory's return. They had spent the evening catching up. Rory's face lit up as she regaled them all with tales of her time in London and as exciting an adventure as it had been, she was decidedly happy to be home with her family. In fact, she was starting to feel like she didn't want to go back.

"So, Rory are you still dating that lawyer? What was his name?Andrew?" Emily enquired eager to know the situation regarding her granddaughter's love life. If her plan was going to work, she needed to know what she was up against.

Rory's smile faded as she took a nervous sip of her wine. She cleared her throat and then gazed back up at her grandmother.

"Actually, no. Adam and I…" she corrected. "We broke up." Rory lowered her eyes back to her plate, not wanting to see the look on her mothers face. Lorelai didn't know about the break up and Rory knew that she would be mad that she hadn't told her.

As Rory was busy avoiding her mothers gaze, she missed the smug smile on Emily's face as she contemplated how future events might unfold. The news of her granddaughter's break up made her very happy indeed.

"Oh what a shame." Emily said casually and let the subject drop. "I do hope you will be able to attend our annual Christmas party."

"Well…" Lorelai tried to interrupt, but Emily cut her off before she could come up with some lame excuse.

"Its next Friday. So instead of coming here for dinner, you can come for the party." Lorelai slumped her shoulders defeated while Rory played with her food. A slight smile played on her lips as she noticed how something's hadn't changed.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Can I interest you in a night cap?" Logan asked as he unscrewed the bottle of Scotch. Honor sat on the sofa and scrunched up her face in distaste.

"How can you drink that stuff?" She really wasn't a lover of scotch, or brandy or whatever else Logan found appealing. She was more of a cocktail type of girl, although not at the moment. "I don't drink. I'm still breast feeding."

It was Logan's turn to scrunch up his face and Honor laughed as he sat down beside her.

"Gross Honor. You know, there are something's in this life which should remain between you and your god. Little brother's ears have no desire to hear about you breastfeeding."

Honor rolled her eyes and gently tapped him on the knee. "Its totally natural. I don't know what your getting so grossed out about. You were breastfed too, you know."

"Honor! Can we change the subject, please?" he pleaded with her as he tried to get the disturbing image out of his head.

"Fine. You are such a wuss." Honor smiled. She really did love tormenting her little brother. There was something to be said about being the elder sibling. It did have some perks.

Logan took a sip of his scotch and slouched back on the sofa as Honor pulled her legs up and snuggled into his side.

"I'm glad you're home." she yawned. Logan smiled and threw his arm over her.

"Me too." He took another sip of scotch as Honor sat up, staring at him intently.

"So, how long are we going to blessed with your company?" she asked. Logan's smirk grew.

"Bored of me already?" he joked. Honor shook her head.

"No. I was just curious as to how long Jasper would have his uncle Logan around." she said seriously. Logan looked down at her and smiled as he squeezed her shoulder. "He misses you."

"I miss him too. How about I stay 'til after New Years?"

"Really?" Honour asked excited at the prospect of having him around for a while. "What about work? They won't mind?"

Logan shook his head. "I haven't had a vacation since I moved out to San Francisco. I think I deserve one."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm my own boss. I can do what I want." he assured her.

"What about Grace?" Logan fixed her with a look that told her to mind her own business. After what happened a few years back, Logan had made it very clear that she was to stay out of his love life.

"Grace is spending the holidays with her family." he explained. Honor wanted to let it drop. She knew she should, but she couldn't help herself.

"So…how is Grace? I mean, you and Grace. You two are good?"

Logan rolled his eyes at his sister and sipped on his scotch. "Yep. Things are fine."

"Just fine? Not great?"

"Honor! Drop it okay."

"I'm just curious. You don't talk about her much. You haven't called her since you got here."

"How do you know?"

"What's going on, Logan?"

"Nothing! Everything is fine." he insisted growing evermore annoyed with his sisters prying. The truth was that things weren't fine between them. In fact, things had been decidedly un-fine when he left. Grace had wanted him to spend the holidays with her and her family in Arizona. However, Logan felt an overwhelming desire to go home, which was strange. He hadn't been back to Hartford in three years, except for the birth of his nephew. He hadn't spoken to his parents in all that time and a part of him was dreading running into them.

His mind started thinking about who he had run into the night before; Richard and Emily Gilmore. He hadn't seen them since the day he had gone to see Rory in Stars Hollow. He couldn't deny how strange he felt talking to them again. It was like he had been transported back in time to a place in his life which he had tried to move on from. However, something deep inside him kept him clinging on to the past. To someday. It was a promise he had made long ago, but as time went by, he was starting to think that it wasn't a promise he would have to keep.

"I ran into the Gilmore's the other day." Logan said from out of nowhere. Honor looked up at him in surprise. Her expression soon changed as she studied him closely.

"No." she said simply. Logan frowned.

"No what?"

"No, you are not going back there." she said firmly. Logan didn't have a clue as to what she was going on about. "I remember how much of a mess you were after. You are not going down that road again."

"Honor, what are you talking about?"

"It took you ages to get your life together after she turned you down. You might've thought I didn't see it, but I could tell how broken you were. I'm not going to let you put yourself through that again. I mean, I loved Rory as much as the next person, but…"

"Okay, first of all, I didn't mention Rory. All I said was that I ran into her grandparents." he interjected.

"Yes, but you know where that leads. First you run into them and then they _happen_ to run into you and then before you know it, you're invited to a party and guess who _happens_ to be there?" she rambled on using her fingers as air quotes. Logan rolled his eyes.

"That girl ripped out your heart and handed it to you on a plate." Logan frowned. "I just don't want to see that happen again." Logan hadn't told Honor or anyone that he had gone to see Rory before he left all those years ago. He hadn't told her that Rory had changed her mind and that it was him who persuaded her to go.

"Honor I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary. Rory's in London, so I won't be bumping into her anywhere. Relax." Honor studied him closely, her face full of concern for her younger sibling.

"Just be careful." she whispered and kissed his cheek as she pulled herself up off the sofa. "I'm going to bed." she yawned. "Call your girlfriend."

Logan saluted and watched her as she left the room. He shifted on the sofa, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket. He flipped it open and began scrolling through his phonebook, until he came to Grace's name and number. His finger hovered over the call button for a brief second and then a smile grew on his face and he began scrolling again.

RLRLRLRL

"So, were you planning on telling me?" Lorelai asked from the front seat of the car. Rory was sitting in back leafing through a heavy tome her grandfather had given her. Luke was driving.

Rory looked up. "Tell you what?"

"About you and Adam. You never told me you two broke up." Lorelai huffed.

Rory shrugged. "It just happened. I didn't want to bum anyone out."

"I am your mother. It is your purpose in life to bum me out."

"It's Christmas. I just want to forget about Adam and enjoy the time I have with my family." Rory said seriously and returned her attention to her book. Lorelai let the subject drop for now, however she would get to the bottom of it before Rory went back to London.

As Rory avoided going into detail about her messy break up, she felt her cell phone beep from inside her purse. Unzipping the bag, she brought out her phone and flipped it open. She had a text message. She smiled as she saw who it was from.

__

What's green and turns red at the flick of a switch?

Rory's smile grew into a smirk as she typed back.

__

??

She waited a moment and then her phone beeped again.

__

A frog in a blender!

Rory shook her head and let out a giggle.

__

That was truly awful.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Lorelai as she peered at her from the front seat. Rory shook her head and pretended she was reading the book in her lap while waiting for a response. A moment later it came.

__

I bet it made you smile though. xxx

Rory sighed and lay back on the seat, a dreamy smile on her face as she held her cell phone close to her heart. Lorelai glanced into the mirror noticing Rory's expression. She was determined to find out what was going on with her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing The Past

****

A/N: Here's an update for you. This chapter is a little longer than previous ones. Hopefully it'll answer some of your questions. Quick thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I'm glad you are enjoying this sequel as much as I enjoy writing it.

Someday

Chapter Three: Missing The Past

Logan sat on the couch in the living room with his feet up and his eyes focused on the words on the newspaper in front of him. His mind was elsewhere. He wasn't thinking about his girlfriend who was on the other side of the country missing him like crazy, if her texts were anything to go by. No, his thoughts were reserved for one person only, Rory Gilmore.

Coming back to Hartford for the holidays had stirred up old feelings that he thought were well hidden. Apparently he was wrong, and Rory wasn't even here. She was an ocean away, but somehow he felt closer to her than ever.

They had stayed in contact over the last three and a half years. For the first three months after their break up, he hadn't heard a peep from her. He himself made a conscious effort to let her move on with her life. She was just starting a new job and he didn't want to distract her. Then one night; while out on his first date since the break up, he received a text message from Rory. It had come completely out of the blue. She had sent him some lame joke which had made him laugh more than he had that whole evening. He never saw the girl again, but he and Rory continued texting back and forth. They would send each other stupid, unfunny jokes for the first few months. They then graduated to emailing every other week. She would tell him about all of the places she had visited while on the campaign trail with Obama Barrack. Logan would tell her about his latest business deals. They never mentioned their personal lives. As far as Logan was concerned, he didn't want to know if she was dating anyone.

So for three and a half years they had kept in contact, however, they hadn't spoken on the phone. He hadn't heard her voice in all of that time. He had been moments away from dialling her number on many occasions but could never go through with it. He didn't trust himself not to crumble and beg her to come to California. He knew that if he heard her voice, it would kill him.

A few weeks ago he had been surprised when his phone rang to see her number come up on the caller ID. He didn't answer it. He just let it ring out while staring at the phone in stunned silence. Obviously he wanted to know why she would be calling him. The fear that something was wrong passed through his mind, but he had then called Honor to ask if she had heard any news, she was his unwitting source.

Nobody knew that they were still communicating. They had agreed to keep it to themselves. He found it harder than he thought it would be. Honor was one of the closest people to him. He told her practically everything that went on in his life, but not this. He kept Rory close to his heart, a place where no one could touch.

"Come on, Jasper. Be a good boy for mommy and go to sleep." Honor begged her young son as she entered the living room cradling him in her arms. Jasper was cranky, he was crying and waving his hands in the air and kicking his legs. Logan looked up to see his exhausted sister trying to calm him down and rock him to sleep, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Sssh." she whispered as she sat down on the chair across from Logan. Jasper was still crying, well actually he was wailing and Honor was becoming frantic.

"Does he need fed?" Logan asked as he placed the newspaper down onto the coffee table. Honor glared at him.

"No, he needs sleep." she said firmly. Logan sighed and got up from couch. He crossed the room and bent down to take the screaming child from her arms. "Logan!"

Logan cradled his nephew and rocked him gently while whispering softly in his ear. After a few moments Jasper calmed down, the tears dried up. Logan sat back down on the couch with him in his arms. Honor watched on in awe, her jaw dropped to the floor. Soon Jasper was sucking on his thumb, drifting off to sleep. Logan watched as his eyelashes fluttered and his breathing evened out.

"How did you do that?" Honor whispered as she got up from the chair and sat down beside her miracle worker of a brother and her now soundly sleeping child. Logan shrugged and grinned widely.

"I guess he just loves his uncle Logan." Honor smiled and brushed her hand gently over her son's forehead as he was lost to the land of nod.

"You should call your office and hand in your resignation now. You are staying here forever, or at least until he's eighteen." she said in all seriousness. Logan laughed softly so as not to wake Jasper up again.

"You'll get a handle on it soon, Hon." he assured her. Honor frowned and slumped back on the couch.

"What if I don't? What if I turn out just like mom? I can't even get him to go to sleep."

Logan shook his head. He knew that Honor was nothing like their mother and that she would be a great mom. She just needed to give herself time to adjust. He had told her that many times. He looked down at his peacefully sleeping nephew and handed him over carefully to his mother. Honor wrapped her arms around her young son and smiled lovingly down at him.

"I'm scared, Logan." she admitted. She glanced over at Logan with tears in her eyes. Logan leaned forward and rubbed his thumb over cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know. But I'm here and you have Josh." Honor laughed at the thought of Josh helping her. He was even more clueless than she was.

"You're going to be fine." he placed his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture and got up from the couch.

"You're going to make a great dad someday, Logan." she told him honestly. Logan smiled and left the room.

Honor loved her brother dearly. He had such a good heart and he just seemed to have a way about him with children. He was nothing like Mitchum. Kids loved him and she couldn't wait until he had his own little bundle of joy. She knew it would be the luckiest child in the world to have her baby brother in its life.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory was on a mission. She needed to go shopping. There was less than a week until Christmas and she was running out of time. She loved this time of year, especially being at home. She had missed Christmas in Star Hollow the year before, but was determined to enjoy it this time around. She was home with her friends and family and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Bounding downstairs, she searched the living room for her car keys. She was planning to drive to Hartford to pick up some things. This trip she would go alone as she was planning on shopping for her mother.

She couldn't remember where she last saw her keys and so she checked everywhere she could think, under the table, on the couch, underneath the couch. Suddenly she remembered hearing her mother tell her that she would put some of her stuff in the closet as Luke had already tripped over it twice. She smiled and then made her way to the closet. She opened the door and looked down. What she saw made her freeze on the spot. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she was pretty sure she felt her heart stop.

Slowly, she lowered herself down to sit on the floor, crossing her legs; she couldn't take her eyes off the thing before her. There was a box sitting on the floor next to her suitcases, and in that box was something that she hadn't laid eyes on in a very long time.

The rocket. It was the Logan rocket. She had completely forgotten all about it, but as she sat there, staring at it, all of her old feelings came tumbling back to her. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the shiny object. She lifted it out of the box and held it out in front of her.

Soon her eyes were drawn away by something else familiar. It was a gorilla mask. It was the gorilla mask Logan had left outside her door after the Life and Death Brigade event. She remembered that event fondly. In a way it signified her whole relationship with Logan. He persuaded her to take a chance and jump with him. Jump into the unknown. Her smile broadened as she remembered how exhilarating it was.

She peered further into the box where she found old ticket stubs from the cinema and the theatre; from dates he had taken her on. She found his old 'I'm with stupid!' shirt that she had stolen from his luggage when he was leaving for London. She pulled it out of the box and held it to her face, it still smelled of him. Well, actually it smelled of his cologne seeing as she had accidentally spilled a bottle of the stuff all over it. She used to sleep wearing the shirt while he was in London. It made her feel closer to him.

Glancing around the room, she checked that she was completely alone and then she tugged the shirt over her head. It was still too big for her, but it brought back so many fond memories.

God, she missed him. It had been three and a half years since they had gone their separate ways. Three and a half years in which she had tried to move on and live her life without him. But somehow, everything always came back to Logan. He was haunting her. He was entwined with her soul and there was nothing she could do about it.

As something shiny caught her eye, she noticed a camera. It was her old digital camera, the one she thought she had lost three years ago. She reached into the box and picked up it up. She then carried the box of stuff under her arm through to the living room and sat on the couch. She powered on the camera and flicked through the files. Her heart stopped when she was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes and that electric smile that had turned her to mush so many times.

Rory continued flicking through the many pictures of them both together. She smiled broadly as she came to the infamous shower photos. She had to admit, he had a nice butt.

Giggling to herself; she continued her trip down memory lane. There were pictures of them taken with Finn and Colin. There were pictures from weekends spent at Martha's Vineyard. There were a few pictures taken in the bedroom of their old apartment. They were pictures that were making her blush just looking at them. They were pictures that she would not be letting anyone else view.

By the time the last picture arrived, she found herself in tears. It was the one of them jumping off the tower holding hands all those years ago. She closed her watery eyes and remembered the feel of excitement as they fell to the ground. She could remember vividly the feel of his hand in hers and the beat of her heart in her chest when they landed and he stared into her eyes. She remembered it all. She remembered him. She missed him.

RLRLRLRLRL

"Ah, this is the life!" Honor exclaimed as she took a large gulp of her cappuccino. She slumped back into her chair and closed her eyes as for the first time that day, she felt totally relaxed and at peace. It had been so long since she had just been able to enjoy a day to herself. Since Jasper had come along she hadn't been able to tear herself away from him. At that moment, as the sweet tasting liquid caressed her throat and her new Jimmy Choo's sat in their box by her side, she was in absolute heaven. The peaceful feeling lasted for about thirty seconds before she started worrying about her month old son at home with his father. "I should check in with Josh. Make sure Jasper is…" As she reached for her cell phone, Logan snatched it from her grasp and tucked it into his inside jacket pocket.

"He's fine, Honor." he assured her with a smile on his face. He sat across from her in a small coffee shop in Hartford. He had managed to convince her to accompany him on a shopping trip; however, her maternal instincts were driving him insane. "Just relax."

Honor sighed and took another sip of her cappuccino. "Okay. This is hard, you know. I can't help worrying about him."

"Honor. Stop. At this rate you are going to turn the kid into a momma's boy. Eventually, you are going to have to let him breathe without you."

Honor glared at him and then turned her attention to her bags. She had gone a little crazy and bought herself some new outfits and shoes. She was a new mother and didn't have the time to go shopping normally. Today, she made a point of buying herself a new wardrobe for Christmas. It was her gift to herself. Obviously, she bought some things for other people too.

RLRLRLRL

Having eventually found her keys and some emotional stability, Rory had driven to Hartford and spent the last two hours searching for the perfect present for her mother. She had been in practically every store in the city but nothing had screamed Lorelai Gilmore loudly enough. She was seriously considering just buying the fancy ceramic ashtray she spotted in the window of a thrift store and just making up some fanciful story about it. Her mother might buy it. She was kooky enough. She had always had an obsession for buying odd items. She was a self proclaimed collector of cheap tat and cheesy knock offs. It could work.

Maybe not.

As she walked along the busy street, her attention was drawn to the sound of a familiar voice talking animatedly on a phone just up ahead. As she got nearer, his voice became clearer and she was able to make him out. It was Finn. He was standing outside a restaurant yelling at someone on the phone. She found herself smiling brightly. She hadn't seen Finn since she and Logan had gone their separate ways. She had always had a soft spot for him. He always had a way of making her laugh. It was weird. Breaking up with Logan had meant that not only did she lose him but she lost Colin and Finn too. It wasn't until now, standing inches away from Finn, that she realised just how much she had missed the crazy, eternally drunk Aussie and his equally as unruly sidekick. She had grown rather attached to them over the years. Not to mention their partner in crime.

Slowly, she approached Finn and stopped as he finally spotted her. He gave her a warm smile and finished up his conversation. He hung up the phone and trailed his eyes over the blue eyed beauty standing before him.

"Well, I'll be damned. Rory Gilmore. How are you love?" he greeted her. Before she could respond he had engulfed her in a bear hug, squeezing her to within an inch of her life.

"Hey, Finn. It's good to see you." she smiled as he finally let her go.

"What brings you to these parts? Last I heard you were off to living it up in London."

"I'm just home for the holidays." she told him. She hadn't really decided whether she was going to go back to London or not, yet. "What about you? How has life been treating you since the last time I saw you?"

"Well, I finally got my pilots licence. So, I can fly anywhere in the world at the drop of a hat. Well, as soon as I buy a plane."

"That might be handy." Rory agreed with a smile on her face. The thought of Finn being solely responsible for a huge flying aircraft didn't fill her with a great sense of calm.

"Hey, as soon as I do you are booked up to fly with Finn airlines." he informed her. Rory tried to hide the shudder she felt at the prospect.

"Great. I can't wait." she said through gritted teeth. Finn smiled. His attention was drawn to his phone once again when he heard it beeping. He checked the message and sighed shaking his head.

"Women can be so impatient." he remarked. Rory narrowed her eyes as he text back and then smiled back at her. "I guess I should get used to it. Once we tie the knot, she'll be ordering me everywhere."

Rory's eyes went wide as he smiled at his phone. Did she hear him right? Did he say he was getting married?

No way. Not the eternal bachelor, Finn. He couldn't possibly have changed that much that he would be ready to settle down. Although, she probably would have said the same thing about Logan and he managed to surprise her.

"Are you? Are you getting married?" she asked cautiously. She thought that she must have misheard him. There was no way.

Finn grinned and nodded his head. "Yep. You heard correctly. I'm getting hitched. In three months to be exact. Who'd have thought it, eh?"

Rory raised her brows in disbelief. She couldn't quite comprehend the idea of Finn settling down. "Um, congratulations. That's great."

"Thanks, love. Her name's Vanessa, she is as hot as they come and, I don't know, we just click. She is the one for me."

"Redhead?"

"Actually, no. She's a blonde. I asked if she would dye it, but she is pretty stubborn. But I don't know, there is something about blonde hair." he stared off thoughtfully. Rory stared at him and smiled. He seemed happy, he seemed content. She was happy for him. Everyone deserved their own happy ending. She genuinely hoped that it worked out for him.

"So, are Colin and Logan fighting over who gets to be best man?" she smiled at the thought. Finn's smile disappeared and he lowered his gaze to the ground. His shiny, happy demeanour suddenly gone.

"Um, no actually. Colin will be doing the honours." he said simply. Rory frowned as he avoided making eye contact.

"So, Logan bowed out gracefully?" she quizzed him. Saying his name out loud felt strange to her, but what was stranger was the fact that Finn had completely changed from the happy, go lucky character from before into a more conflicted soul.

"Um, no. Logan won't be attending the wedding." he told her in a hushed tone. His voice sounded different. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes and in his tone. Instinctively, Rory felt her stomach dip. Was there something wrong with Logan that he wouldn't be able to attend his best friend's wedding? Had he been hurt in some way? She was still in contact with him to some degree but not to the extent where she would know if something bad had happened to him. Her whole body became overwhelmed with the fear and dread that something was wrong.

"Why not?" she asked him, her heart thumping in her chest.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms." Finn answered her. She felt herself visibly relax as the fear abated only to be replaced with confusion.

"Not on speaking terms? Since when?" she wondered, her brows furrowed as she contemplated the thought that these close friends could have drifted apart over the years. At Yale, Logan, Colin and Finn had been like brothers. They were inseparable. She wondered what could have happened to break such a strong bond.

"I haven't spoken to Logan for about three and a half years now." He said as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. Rory was stunned. Three and a half years. They hadn't spoken in all this time. She found that incredible.

"Why? What happened?" She was intrigued. It didn't make sense to her.

"Logan decided he was going to propose to you. I told him not to. He didn't want to hear what I had to say and then he moved to California and stopped returning my phone calls." he explained calmly. Rory's frown intensified. Because of her. They had fallen out over her?

"You told him not to?" she asked hesitantly. Finn studied her before answering.

"Its not that I didn't think you two would make a great couple. You did. I had never seen him happier than when he was with you, but you were just graduating. You had your whole life waiting in front of you. I just told him that he should wait. Give you some time. When he told me about moving to California, I asked him if he had discussed it with you. I figured that you wouldn't want to uproot your whole life like that. So, I told him not to go through with it. When he asked you and you turned him down, I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to know. He just left and I haven't heard a word from him since then."

Rory was silent. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"I told him not to push you. That he would end up losing you if he did. Apparently that wasn't what he wanted to hear."

"I had no idea." she said incredulously. Finn shrugged. He tried to act like it didn't bother him. That he was fine without Logan in his life. The truth was that there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't miss him.

"Do you still talk to Colin?" she asked. Her blue eyes staring up at him.

"Oh yeah. I can't get rid of that miserable bugger." Finn joked. Silently he was relieved to at least have one of his best friends in his life.

"You miss him, don't you?" Rory asked her voice thick with emotion. She could see the same look in Finn's eyes that she saw in her own. It was like something was missing, someone was missing. They had both lost the most important person in their lives and knew exactly what it was like to live in a Logan-less existence. At least she still had some kind of communication with him. She was grateful for that.

"He was like a brother to me. It's just not the same without him around, you know?" he said honestly. Rory nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. It wasn't the same without him for her either. She missed him more than she ever thought possible.

After a moment of contemplative silence, Finn resorted back to his old lovable self and reached out to hug her again.

"Well, anyway. Screw Huntzberger! He has no idea what he's missing. He's probably turned into one of those Hollywood lovies. With the bottox and the healthy living. He's probably miserable without me. Serves him right." Finn insisted with a forced smile. Rory sighed and mirrored his own pained expression.

Finn broke his gaze away from hers and pulled out a card from his pocket. He handed it over to her. "Here. Take this. Give me a call sometime. We should go to dinner sometime. You can meet Vanessa. And you must come to the wedding." He insisted. Rory studied the card. It had his name and number on it and she tucked it inside her own pocket.

"You don't have to invite me to your wedding." she told him graciously. Finn shook his head and frowned at her.

"Nonsense. You're practically family." Rory smiled at that and nodded her acceptance.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Well, I should get going. Otherwise she'll call off the wedding." he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It was good seeing you again, Gilmore. I missed you."

Rory's smile widened. "You to. I missed you too."

Finn winked at her. "Of course you did, love. I know you always wanted me." he teased her as he brushed passed her. Rory chuckled and watched him go.

"Only in my dreams." she called after him. He waved his goodbyes and Rory found herself smiling all the way to the nearest coffee shop as her caffeine craving became too much to ignore.

RLRLRLRLRL

Honor sifted through her bags for the umpteenth time as she fought the urge to go through Logan's coat pocket for her phone. He had disappeared to the bathroom and left her on her own to think up every possible terrible scenario that could happen to her only child without her supervision.

She was fighting a losing battle as horrible images flashed through her mind. Reaching over for his coat, something caught her eye. Actually, someone caught her eye. She noticed a brunette standing at the counter ordering coffee. From behind she looked staggeringly familiar. She looked like the ex love of her little brother's life. The woman who had broken his heart and his soul.

As she turned around, Honor immediately slumped down trying to hide herself as those blue eyes searched for an empty table. Honor instinctively felt anger towards her and was sorely tempted to go over and give her a peace of her mind. How dare she hurt her brother? Who did she think she was?

Honor's thoughts soon turned to her brother and the fact that he was due to return from the restroom at any moment and would come face to face with the little harlot. Not wanting to reopen old wounds and see her brother devastated all over again, Honor decided that she needed to discreetly gather her belongings and get him out of there as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

Her eyes followed Rory as she sat at a table near the corner of the room. She picked up her bags as quickly as she could. Why did she have to buy so many shoes?

As she made her way sliding between the many tables, she eventually reached the front of the coffee shop. She waited by the restrooms for what seemed like forever in mortal terror that Logan would walk out just as Rory decided she needed to go to the bathroom herself.

After waiting impatiently for a few short minutes, Honor pushed open the door and noticed Logan standing at the sinks washing his hands.

"Hey, little brother, will you hurry up in there? I have a son I need to get back to." she said anxiously. Logan smiled and shook his head as he dried his hands and headed for the exit.

"You seriously need help." he told her jokingly. Honor just hurried him out and pushed him quickly towards the door.

"Come on, come on." Logan rolled his eyes at his bossy sister before realising that he didn't have his jacket.

"Crap, I'll be right back." he turned to go back to their table. Honor's eyes widened in horror and she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she noticed Rory sitting a few feet away. She was reading a book and sipping on some coffee. She knew that if Logan turned around he would see her and then his whole world would crash down around him again. She knew it had been almost four years since they broke up, but she also knew her brother. She knew that the reason he and Grace were having problems was because he wasn't able to let go of the past; of Rory. He probably never would and while part of her wanted him and Rory to end up living happily ever after together, the other part; the overprotective part wanted to keep him away from anything or anyone who would cause him pain.

Logan looked at her as if she was nuts as a smirk grew on his face. "I need my jacket."

Honor sighed relieved. "I've got your jacket here. It's in one these bags. Come on, lets go."

Logan shook his head once again and allowed her to lead the way. Motherhood had made her even more insane than she already was, but he would humour her, for now.

Logan retreated to his room for the evening having spent the night playing scrabble with his sister and brother in law. That was what his social life had come to. He was truly pathetic these days.

He got ready for bed and thought about what the next evening would bring. Tomorrow was the Gilmore's Christmas Party. He had promised he would attend and he couldn't deny the fact that he felt nervous about going back to that house. It held a lot of memories that he wasn't sure whether he was ready to face yet.

Before getting into bed, he decided to check his emails. He was expecting to hear from Geoff Abbott, one of his partners back in Paolo Alto. He sat down at the desk and powered on his laptop. Once it was booted up, he went online and checked his email account. He had two messages. One was from Geoff, but the other immediately caught his attention.

He clicked on the second one and waited for it to open. Once it did, he felt his heart stop and all of the blood run from his face as he was met with the striking image of his Ace and himself staring intently at one another moments after jumping off the makeshift tower. His hand was wrapped in hers and held firmly against her chest and his eyes were transfixed. She was equally as enthralled with him.

As his heart started beating again, Logan moved the page down to reveal a message that made his whole body freeze. It read:

__

I miss you.

A

Three simple words which held so much more meaning for him. He stared at the picture for what felt like forever before he closed it and switched off his computer. He slowly meandered over to his bed, his mind swirling with thoughts of Rory.

The last thing he thought before his eyes closed over and sleep invaded was; _I miss you too._

****

A/N: So, they almost ran into each other! Eek! What will happen when they are finally reunited? Find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review. Oh, and I hope you're not too upset with Honor. She doesn't hate Rory, she's just trying to protect her little brother from getting his heart broken again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion, Part One

****

A/N: I've decided to split this chapter into two parts. Otherwise it would end up too long as I have a lot of stuff to explore. I think their reunion itself deserves a whole chapter dedicated to it. So, hopefully, this will wet your appetite and I'll try and get the next one written and posted ASAP. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks.

I don't own anything at all.

Someday

Chapter Four: The Reunion, Part One

Logan stood in front of the mirror trying to fix his bow tie. He hated wearing them but for the Gilmore's Christmas party, it was not optional unless he wanted to face the wrath of Emily Gilmore. He smiled remembering the last time he had received Emily's death glare. It had been at another party hosted by the Gilmore's; Rory's Twenty-first birthday party. Apparently learning that he was sleeping with her granddaughter did not make him her favourite person any longer. Thankfully, she didn't hold it against him for too long.

He smiled at the memory. He smiled at most of his memories of his time with Rory.

"Your tie's crooked." He looked up into the mirror to see Honor standing at the doorway watching him. She didn't have a small child attached to her which meant that either Josh was looking after Jasper or she had managed to get him to go to sleep. He turned around to face her and smiled.

"So then help me. I hate these stupid things." he complained. Honor rolled her eyes and crossed the room until she was standing in front of him.

"So, don't go. Stay here. Hang out with me and Josh." she suggested as she undid his bow tie so she could start over.

"What? And play Scrabble all night? No thanks." he smiled as she narrowed her eyes at him. She really didn't want him to go tonight. After seeing Rory the day before, she knew she was in town and would most likely be at the party. She didn't want her brother to run into her, but somehow she didn't think a night of Scrabble with his sister and her husband was going to persuade him to stay home.

"Well, we don't have to play Scrabble. We could play…Boggle!" she tried her best to make it sound interesting, but Logan wasn't falling for it.

He laughed and leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead as she finished fiddling with his bow tie. "Thanks Hon. But I'll take a rain check."

He moved away from her and sat on the bed. He reached down for his shoes and slid them on as Honor stared at him with a troubled look on her face. He wrote it off as tiredness on her part.

"Honor, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me." he tied his shoelaces and then stood up pulling on his suit jacket.

"I just…" The sound of Jasper crying stopped her from finishing her sentence. She let out a sigh and Logan immediately felt concerned for his big sister.

"I should go see to him." Honor turned to leave the room when Logan came up with an idea.

"Why don't you come with me?" Honor spun back around and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Be my date or chaperone, if you prefer? Come on, you could use a night out. Let Josh look after Jasper. Let your hair down." He stood up and moved towards her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't have anything to wear." she said quietly. Logan chuckled.

"Honor, you bought a whole new wardrobe of clothes yesterday. I'm sure you could find something to wear." She bit her lip as she contemplated a night away from Jasper. She felt a tug on her maternal instincts, but that was briefly over ruled by her sisterly duties. If she went with Logan, she could look out for him. Possibly prevent him from bumping into his ex.

"Okay." she said excitedly hurrying out of the room to go find something to wear. "I'm just going to check on Jasper first." Logan laughed and shook his head as he watched her go. He took a deep sigh. He had tried to pretend to Honor that going back to the Gilmore house wouldn't bother him, but he had a harder time trying to persuade himself of that. Having Honor there would give him someone to focus on instead of being haunted by ghosts of his past.

Speaking of ghosts, he made his way over to the desk and sat down in front of his laptop. He clicked on his inbox reopening the message he had received the day before. The picture of him and Rory together all those years ago was like a hammer to the stomach. It was like a car crash. He couldn't help himself; he couldn't take his eyes off it. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It had been so long since he had stared into those blue orbs of hers; since he had seen her smiling face. He closed his eyes and could imagine the feel of her soft, shiny brown hair drifting over her shoulders. He could see her poking her tongue out at the corner of her mouth as she focused so intently on her latest article. He could feel her skin under his touch, he could smell her scent. He had committed every last inch of her to memory and even after three and a half years, those memories hadn't faded; neither had his feelings for her. He missed her too.

Opening his eyes, he stood up and crossed the room to the closet where he pulled out his suitcase. He bent down and unzipped it, his eyes falling on the little blue velvet box. The box which had been taunting him for almost four years. He hadn't opened it since the day he proposed to her. He didn't even know if the ring was actually still inside. He couldn't bring himself to check. He had kept it all this time clinging onto a promise he had made her. Deep down he hoped he wouldn't have to break it.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Luke have you seen Will's blanky?" Lorelai yelled as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. They were running late and she was frantically trying to get everything organised for Babette who had kindly offered to baby sit for the evening.

"On the couch." Luke shouted back. Lorelai turned and let out a frustrated sigh as she noticed the blue, fuzzy blanket laying on the couch. She swore she had checked there already.

"Luke! Have you seen Will?" she called out to him as she tripped up over Paul Anka.

"He's up here with me!" Lorelai grabbed the blanket and the baby monitor and headed through to the kitchen where her daughter was currently sitting staring blankly at her laptop.

"You know if the wind changes your face will stay like that." she informed her while pouring herself some coffee.

"Huh?" Rory said absently, her eyes still focused on the screen.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I was just checking my emails." Rory said in a disappointed tone as she shut off her computer.

"Anything interesting?" Lorelai quizzed her as she sipped on her coffee. Rory shook her head and pushed out her chair.

"Nope." she left the kitchen and entered her old bedroom. Lorelai's concerned gaze followed her. She was worried about her. She had been acting strange all day. Constantly glued to her computer like she was waiting for something, or someone.

"You almost ready? Because the limo will be here at seven on the dot." Lorelai followed her to the doorway. Rory turned back with a frown on her face.

"We're going in a limo?" Lorelai nodded.

"Your grandmother doesn't trust us not to be late so…"

"So, she's sending a limo." Rory finished. A small smile playing on her lips.

"It's good though. We can all get as drunk as we like and don't have to worry about driving home. I think this may actually be the funnest Christmas party your grandmother has ever thrown." she said excitedly. Rory smiled and shook her head at her mother.

"You know, I don't think 'funnest' is a word." she told her. Lorelai downed the rest of her coffee and turned away from the door.

"By the end of tonight, it will be!"

Rory rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. She let out a deep sigh as she contemplated spending an evening in the company of all of her grandparent's friends. It wasn't exactly her idea of fun. Maybe she could form a sub-party.

RLRLRLRLRL

"What time is it?" Honor asked anxiously grabbing his wrist so she could see his watch. Logan smirked as he sipped on his scotch.

"It's time for the men in white coats to come and take you away." he drawled. Honor glared at him and scanned the room nervously. He studied her closely for a few moments wondering why she was so antsy. It couldn't just be because she was away from Jasper.

"What is your problem, Honor?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're on drugs." he told her. Honor shook her head and sighed.

"I'm having fun. Aren't you having fun?" Logan widened his eyes and smirked.

"Oh yeah, a barrow load."

"I told you we should have just stayed at home and played Scrabble. You can't beat a good board game."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah 'bored' being the operative word." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he shrugged. Honor glared at him again and then finished her drink.

"Why don't you go amuse yourself by getting me a drink at the bar." she suggested. Logan smiled at her and took the glass from her hand.

"With pleasure." he sauntered off leaving Honor relieved as she noticed two familiar dark haired women being greeted warmly by Emily Gilmore. One of which was Rory. She was here; Honor felt a bout of nausea come over her. This was going to be a long night.

RLRLRLRL

"Rory, you made it." Emily beamed brightly as she hugged her granddaughter. Lorelai and Luke stood off to the side rolling their eyes at each other. "I'm so glad you could come. It's wonderful to have you home for the holidays."

"Thanks grandma. This place looks amazing." Rory said as she pulled out of her embrace surveying the room.

"Why thank you Rory." Emily nodded at Lorelai and Luke and then grabbed hold of Rory's arm and guided her through the crowd leaving Lorelai and Luke to their own devices.

"Which way to the bar?" Lorelai looked at Luke. He shrugged and then she pulled him along behind her. Upon arrival at the bar, Lorelai waved to the bartender trying to get his attention. He ignored her and so she turned back to Luke. "The service here sucks."

Luke grunted his reply and then sat down on a stool which had just been vacated. "He's just busy, Lorelai. Give the guy a break."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue at her husband and then turned back to the bar as he rolled his eyes at her immaturity. She waved to the guy once more but he continued ignoring her. Leaning forward she almost fell over the bar trying to reach the bowl of peanuts. When she looked up, her whole body froze as she noticed a familiar looking blonde guy trying to get served at the other end of the bar. It was Logan.

"Oh my god!" she whipped around back to face Luke who was examining the wood used to make the stool.

"What?" He asked distractedly running his hands over the legs of the stool. "Do you think this is made with pine wood?"

"Oh my god! Luke! Logan's here." she said in a whispered voice. Luke looked up at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Who?"

"Logan!" she leaned back against the bar and peered over to see him waiting for his drinks order. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed her yet. Instinctively, she began searching the room for any sign of her daughter. She couldn't see her anywhere.

"Who the hell is Logan?" Luke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Logan Huntzberger? Rory's ex-boyfriend? The one who asked her to marry him?" she tried to refresh his memory. Luke raised his eyebrows as realisation dawned.

"Oh." he said finally getting it. He leaned passed Lorelai and stole a look at the blonde. "What's he doing here? Does Rory know he's here?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Oh my god! I bet Emily knows he's here."

"You think?"

"Of course. This screams of Emily. She obviously invited him knowing full well that Rory would be here too." Lorelai kept her eyes firmly on Logan.

"I thought he was in California."

"He's probably just visiting family." Lorelai shrugged.

"I thought he fell out with his family." Luke quizzed her.

"He did. I think he has a sister though. I remember Rory telling me how close they were. Maybe he's in town visiting her." Lorelai lowered her voice as Logan passed them.

"So, should we warn Rory? Tell her that he's here?" Lorelai shook her head disbelievingly as she watched her mothers face as she greeted Logan. She looked ever so pleased with herself.

"We'll have to find her first."

RLRLRLRL

"Logan! You made it. Don't you look handsome?" Emily examined him closely. Logan smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"You look stunning yourself, Emily." he complimented her in his charming way.

"Oh, this old thing?" She tried to sound gracious but she had made an effort. It was nice to be recognised.

"So, you have quite a turn out." Logan said taking a sip of his newly freshened glass of scotch.

"Well, our Christmas party's are always the highlight of the social calendar." Emily admitted. Logan smiled.

"So, did you come alone?" she enquired. Logan shook his head and gestured towards Honor who was standing at the other side of the room waiting impatiently for her drink.

"Um, no. I brought Honor with me. I hope that's okay." Logan pointed his sister out. Emily smiled warmly.

"Of course. I'll have to catch up with her later. Tell me, how is that little nephew of yours?"

"He's great. He's quite a character." he said beaming with pride. Emily smiled.

"They always are at that age. Now Logan, I wonder if you would do me a favour. I can't seem to find my Richard anywhere and I love this song. Will you dance with me?" she held out her hand for him to take. Logan downed his drink and set Honor's at the side as he followed Emily to the dance floor.

"It would be my pleasure, Emily."

They found themselves in the middle of the room dancing to the soft music in the background. They were surrounded by other dancing couples. As they swayed to the music, Emily chatted incessantly about the DAR and the food and many other things that Logan shut out. He scanned the room, his eyes falling on his sister who was scowling at him. He rolled his eyes at her and smiled but she just crossed her arms and turned away.

"Richard, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." The sound of Emily's voice greeting her husband warmly snapped him out of his daze. He looked up to see the large man smiling back at him. As his gaze lowered, his eyes fell on the brunette who had been so much a part of his thoughts these past few years. His heart froze as he found himself staring into an all too familiar pair of cerulean orbs. The depths of which made his heart melt.

"Rory, look who I bumped into." Emily smiled broadly as the two former lovers stared at each other utterly flabbergasted by the others appearance.

Rory's eyes broke away as she looked at Emily, her expression still full of surprise. Logan couldn't take his eyes off her, scared that she would disappear if he did. He couldn't quite believe that she was really standing in front of him. After all these years, she still looked stunning and she still possessed the ability to leave him completely speechless.

"Richard, the Cartwright's are here. We should go say hello." she turned to look at Rory and Logan who were still staring at each other, dumbfounded. "Why don't you two dance, catch up?" she pushed Logan towards Rory and took Richard's arm as she led him away, a huge satisfied grin on her face. Her plan was working. Richard shook his head as he followed his wife.

They stood in silence as others danced around them. Rory lowered her gaze to the floor as she nervously fiddled with her rings. Logan kept his eyes on her, taking all of her in. She looked breathtaking in her elegant yet sexy black silk gown. Her hair was up out of the way with loose tendrils falling to her shoulders. The sparkle from her earrings only served to highlight the blue in her eyes. He was under her spell and had no intention of ever trying to break it again.

When she gazed back up at him, he realised that he had been staring at her. Deciding that he didn't want to freak her out, he looked away briefly. He didn't want to look away for too long. She might turn out to be a mirage.

Rory felt her heart thumping in her chest as she felt his eyes on her. She couldn't believe that he was here. After all this time, all of the texts, all of the emails, here he was standing right in front of her. She felt numb. She felt unsure of herself. When she glanced back up at him, she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as his intense brown eyes stared through her. She felt so exposed standing before him. She was fully dressed, but somehow she felt completely naked in front of him. Like he could see through her. He could see into her soul and she hadn't felt that way for so long.

He looked good. He looked better than good. He was very handsome in his tuxedo and bow tie. She smiled as she thought of him struggling to tie it just right.

His hair was short and messy as always and he had a golden glow about him. California obviously agreed with him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." he said softly breaking her out of her daze. She looked up at him and smiled realising that those were the first words she had heard him speak to her in almost four years.

"Me neither." she replied quietly. "I'm just home for the holidays."

"Me too." He scratched his face and remained staring at her. Rory couldn't describe how happy she felt being in his presence again. She had missed him so much. She wanted to ask him if he had gotten her email, but she couldn't. It felt like that was someone else. Like that was their secret world, kept secret from even them.

She let out a sigh and lowered her gaze to her feet. Her eyes slowly crept up trailing over his body, taking in every inch of him. She wanted to pinch herself just to check that he was really there. That she wasn't just dreaming.

"You look good." The sound of his voice made her realise that she wasn't dreaming. He was real. She locked onto his brown eyes and smiled.

"You look good too." Logan smiled back at her and then took a step closer. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught a whiff of his cologne. The scent immediately triggered memories of all the times he had wrapped her up in his arms.

"Will you dance with me, Rory?" His voice came out sounding rough and gravelly. The sound of her name on his lips sent a chill down her spine. She nodded her reply, not sure if any sound would come out if she opened her mouth to speak.

Logan took another step towards her closing the gap between them. Their eyes remained locked as he gently and hesitantly placed his hand on the small of her back. Rory closed her eyes as the feel of his hand on her made her shiver. She moved her hands to his shoulders as his other hand slid around her waist. She opened her eyes and found herself level with his chest. She fought the urge to snuggle close to him and rest her head against his heart. They began moving slowly in time to the music. Neither knowing whether they were keeping time to the beat, the only beat they were following was the beat of their hearts as they melted into one another once again.

****

A/N: Ok, so that last line was a little sappy, but I couldn't resist. I'm a giant saphead when it comes to these two. Aren't we all! So, I have the next chapter planned out in my head, I just have to write it down or type it. Hopefully, it won't take me too long and I'll try and get at least one other story updated in the next twenty four hours. Perhaps Just Her Luck or WIMTB. We'll see. In the meantime, thanks for reading and if you are feeling generous, please leave me a review. Thanks, J.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reunion, Part Two

****

A/N: Deepest apologies for the lack of updates this last week. I've been busy working and then when I did sit down to write, my mind just wouldn't focus. However, here is part two of Rory and Logan's reunion as promised. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Just a little warning to those of you who haven't read 'Closure'. This chapter does deal with what happened in that story so if you haven't read it or need to reacquaint yourself with it, please do so before you read. I don't want you to be reading this and thinking 'What the hell are they talking about?' or 'that never happened in the show.'

Well, enough from me for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love how it turned out. If you do too, please let me know. Or even if you think it sucked, I'm always willing to hear what you have to say. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Gilmore Girls. Although, I do have a GG T-shirt and the DVD's and a 'Luke's' coffee mug, but other than that…

Someday

Chapter Five: Reunion, Part Two

As the music cast its spell around them, Rory kept her eyes fixed on Logan's bow tie. She was mesmerised by it. Well, actually she just couldn't bring herself to look up a few more inches. She knew that if she did she would probably keel over in the middle of the dance floor. Being in his arms again was like a dream and she was afraid that if she looked up he wouldn't be the one staring back at her.

"What are you thinking about?" The warm sound of his voice washed over her and she became all too aware that this wasn't a dream. Logan really had his arms wrapped around her waist. It was really his body that she was merely a few inches from. Finally, she looked up and met his eyes. The butterflies in her stomach went into overdrive and she thought it was very much a possibility that she might pass out. She decided that she had to get a hold of herself and calm down.

"I was thinking about the last time we danced together." she said softly with a light smile playing on her lips. Logan grinned and closed the gap between them so her body was pressed against his.

"That was the first time you told me you liked me." he whispered into her ear making her shudder.

"You told me you didn't want to get involved with me because you thought I was special." she reminded him.

"I did." he nodded. There was silence between them as the music filled the air.

"That was the first time you kissed me." Logan smiled at the pleasant memory. Rory blushed. She had never been quite so forward with a guy before Logan. She had no idea what had come over her that night.

"Then my mom walked in on us." she cringed at the thought. Logan smirked.

"Followed by your father, and then Luke. I thought I was done for. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes." he laughed softly. Rory shook her head.

"I was certain that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after that. I thought you'd think I was too much drama." she commented dryly. Logan considered this for a few seconds.

"I did. But I couldn't go without those kisses. I guess I grew to like the drama." he shrugged as he gazed down at her. Rory felt the intensity of his stare and forced herself to look away. She found herself looking up towards the ceiling and a huge grin appeared on her face as she saw what was above them. She started laughing as her eyes scanned the room for her Grandmother who was watching them keenly and not at all discreetly.

"I think we've been set up." she turned back to Logan. He furrowed his brows at her and then followed her gaze to see Emily avert her eyes from the pair. He smiled and then looked back at Rory. She pointed up towards the ceiling. When Logan raised his eyes to see what she was talking about, he couldn't deny the smirk from forming on his face.

"Mistletoe." he chuckled and then looked back at Rory feeling a strong urge to take advantage of one of his favourite Christmas traditions. She shook her head and looked away. Seeing his moment arrive, he leaned forward, cupped her face in his hands and placed the softest, most gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her after a few seconds even though it killed him to do so. He stared at her as she slowly opened her eyes and realised what just happened. She gazed up at him in awe. She was completely speechless and as he was about to move in for another kiss, he felt something tugging on his arm. He turned around to see Honor glaring at him. She yanked him away forcefully and he followed after her leaving Rory in the middle of the dance floor.

"Honor, what the hell?" he caught up with her and freed his arm from her grasp. Honor spun around to face him. She did not look happy.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What the hell are you doing, Logan?" she punched him on the arm. "You just kissed Rory Gilmore!"

"Yeah I know. I was there, Honor." he said sarcastically. He looked back to where he had left Rory. He frowned as he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Well, what were you thinking? This is the girl who broke your heart. She turned you down and you just go jumping back in for seconds!" she was incredulous by his behaviour.

"Honor, you don't know what you're talking about, okay. Things are a little more complicated than that." Logan informed her. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"She said yes." he blurted out. Honor stared at him in confusion. "I went to see her and she changed her mind. She wanted to marry me and move to California with me. But I said no. I was the one who told her to go."

"When?" she asked trying to process this new information.

"The day I left for California. I went to see her before…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. They had always been close siblings. Logan had always told her pretty much everything that happened in his life, but not this. He couldn't tell her about Rory. He kept that close to his heart.

"I didn't tell anybody. I didn't want to. It was nobody's business but mine's and Rory's." he shrugged.

"What about Grace?" she quizzed him after a few minutes of silence. Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What about Grace?" He asked, his voice sounding harsher.

"You can't just forget the fact that you have a girlfriend because Rory suddenly shows up in your life again. That's not fair on Grace or Rory." Honor informed him sternly.

"Honor…"

"Fine. Do what you want. See if I care. When it all comes crashing down around you, don't expect me to pick up the pieces." And with that she stormed off towards the exit. Logan watched her go. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He felt guilty for keeping something so big from Honor. He felt angry because she had no right to make him feel bad. He felt anxious to go find Rory and feel her soft lips on his once again.

His feelings for Rory were too strong to ignore. After three and a half years she was still all he could think about, and being able to touch her and feel her warm body against his again made him feel something that he hadn't felt in so long. He felt alive. He felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He had the sweaty palms; his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest causing the blood to course through his veins at a hectic rate.

Logan had been with a lot of women over the years, but Rory Gilmore was the only one who could affect him that way. She was the only one who got anywhere close to his heart. In fact, she didn't just get close to his heart; she burrowed her way deep inside. No matter the time or space that had passed since, she was a permanent fixture there and he wanted her to be a permanent fixture in his life again. He would do anything to have her in his life once again. He still loved her. He had kept that engagement ring for a reason. He made a promise to her that he would ask her to marry him again.

__

Someday.

Seeing her tonight only emphasised how much he wanted to keep his promise.

Logan made his way over to the bar as his throat became incredibly dry at the prospect of having Rory back in his life. He had dreamed about seeing her again many times. But this was real. He was in the same room as her. He had held her in his arms and smelt her hair, tasted her lips, felt her heart beat against his chest.

Logan ordered his drink and turned around to face the crowd. His eyes immediately began searching through the throngs of party goers trying to catch a glimpse of her again. He frowned as he couldn't see her anywhere. He started to think that maybe she had just been a mirage. He turned back to the bar for his drink and then when he spun back, his eyes were drawn to the familiar brunette standing by the table baring the food across the room. He watched her intently as she munched on a tiny delicacy. He couldn't stop the smile from covering his features as he noticed her nervously playing with a loose tendril of curly brown hair. His eyes travelled over her body admiring her curves and soft skin. His whole body ached to be close to her again. To touch her again.

He thought about her email. The one she had sent him the day before.

__

I miss you

That's what she had written to him. Three little words which swirled around in his head. He missed her too. More than he ever thought possible.

Downing the rest of his drink, he sat the glass down on the bar and slowly made his way through the crowd never taking his eyes off her as if he was stalking his prey. As he drew closer, he felt his heart rate increase and those pesky butterflies return. He came up behind her and without saying a word; he reached out and took her hand in his. Surprised, Rory gazed down at their entwined fingers. She slowly lifted her gaze up to see Logan staring at her with so much lust and desire and longing in his eyes. He was sure he saw the same emotions mirrored in her own eyes.

Unable to wait any longer, he tugged gently on her hand and guided her out of the house and out onto the patio beside the pool. He scanned their new environment making sure that they were completely alone and then he backed her up against the wall. His hands moving to her hips, his face inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek as his eyes trailed over her face memorising every freckle, every part of her unblemished skin. He looked at her like he was seeing her for the very first time and Rory was sure she was seconds away from passing out under his intense gaze. Her own eyes were drawn to his lips. His soft, sweet, kissable lips. They had only briefly brushed over hers not fifteen minutes ago and she couldn't stop thinking about them. They had sent a shock wave through her body awakening feelings which had lain dormant for so long. She wanted to taste him again. She wanted to lose herself in his kisses once again.

Logan closed the gap between them and she felt her breath hitch in anticipation of what was to come. Rory shut her eyes and her whole body was on fire. No other man on the planet had ever made her feel like this before he actually kissed her. But then, for her, there was no other man on the planet but Logan. It had always been Logan. Nobody could ever possibly compete.

"I missed you too." he whispered against her lips and before she could respond, his soft lips brushed against hers.

The kiss started off slow and lingering like they were getting reacquainted with one another. However, the burning passion within them both soon ignited and the kiss grew more intense. Logan nibbled on her lower lip as she pulled him firmly against her hot body. He placed several open mouthed kisses on her lips waiting for her to respond. He didn't have to wait long; Rory let out a loud moan and swept her tongue into his mouth to duel with his. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and he pressed his body harder against her.

Three and a half years off pent up emotions were released as they devoured one another with kisses. Their hands groped frantically for each other, wanting to feel more. Logan broke away as the lack of oxygen became a problem. He trailed kisses over her face and neck where he began sucking and licking until his heart's content. Rory's fingers ran through his hair. As he nibbled on her collarbone, her fingers played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. She moaned as he found her pulse point. His close attention was driving her wild with want. She felt his hand caressing her thigh over the silky material of her dress. He eventually moved his hands over her butt and pulled her pelvis firmly against his letting her feel how aroused he was.

She actually let out a little squeal of pleasure at the feelings he was stirring up inside her. It had been so long since they had been together properly and the way she was feeling she probably would have let him do whatever he wanted to her right there in her Grandparent's courtyard. Only the sound of her cell phone ringing prevented them from going any further.

"You're vibrating." he whispered in a husky voice. He continued to place hot kisses over her neck and shoulders. It took Rory a few seconds to realise what he was talking about. She managed to gain enough composure to realise it was her cell phone making the noise. Logan pulled back as she flipped open the phone and answered breathily.

"Hello?"

__

"Hey! Where are you? Your Grandpa wants to make a toast."

It was her mother's voice.

"Um," She became distracted when Logan moved in for round two. He placed soft kisses over her neck, making his way up to her face. "I'll be right there."

She closed the phone over and turned her face so that she could meet Logan's lips with her own. Logan brought his hand up to cup her chin as he ravished her mouth with his tongue. Rory tried to deepen it even further as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan's fingers tangled in her hair while his mouth continued his assault on hers. She couldn't think straight. She was overwhelmed by all of the feelings bubbling inside her. She wanted more of Logan. So much more. But she had to stop herself. She had to regain some composure and go back inside. He had managed to engulf her mind, body and soul so easily but she needed to think. She needed to process everything that had happened so far tonight.

Finding the necessary reserves, she broke the kiss and gently pushed him away. He stared at her in confusion, breathless and thoroughly turned on.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. Rory wasn't fairing much better. Her lungs were desperately filling up with much needed air.

"We should go inside." she whispered in an uneven voice. Logan looked down as he ran an unsteady hand through his messy hair. He smirked as he saw the extent of her affect on him.

"I don't think I can. Emily wouldn't appreciate me mingling with her guests in my current state." Rory followed his gaze and felt herself blush.

"Did I do that?" she asked coyly fluttering her eyelashes with a coquettish smile on her face. Logan moved forward and crashed his lips down on hers in a ferocious kiss. Rory placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away again. "We need to talk about this."

Logan stole one more soft kiss and then tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as he gazed down into her azure eyes.

"Wait in the pool house. I'll be as quick as I can." she told him and leaned forward for one last kiss. When she pulled back, she wiped a hand over her face as she tried to regain some much needed composure. She readjusted her messy hair and smoothed down her dress. Logan watched in awe as she reapplied some lip gloss over her swollen lips. "How do I look? Presentable?" she asked sweetly. Logan took a step towards her and placed his hands on her hips.

"You have never looked more beautiful." he said honestly and lovingly. He was completely captivated by her. She was simply mesmerising. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'll be waiting for you."

Rory used all of her strength to move out of his embrace. She took one last look at his dishevelled appearance and then offered him a smile, which he returned, before going inside.

Logan took a deep breath and made his way to the pool house with only Rory on his mind.

RLRLRLRLRL

"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you." Lorelai said as she grabbed her daughter's arm. Rory gazed absently at Lorelai, her mind still foggy from her encounter with Logan.

"Hmm?"

"Look, there's something I need to tell you." she said ignoring Rory's dreamy state. "Logan is here. I saw him earlier. I didn't know he was going to be here. I'm pretty sure Emily is behind it and I'm just giving you fair warning. You know, just in case you…Rory, what is that on your neck?" She frowned as she noticed the little red mark on her daughter's neck. It looked like a bruise. On closer inspection, she realised exactly what it was.

"Is that a hickey?!" Her voice rose snapping Rory out of her Logan orientated thoughts.

"What?" Rory furrowed her brows and rubbed her hand over the sensitised area. Lorelai moved closer.

"How the hell did you manage to get a hickey at your Grandparent's Christmas Party?" Lorelai eyed her curiously. Rory blushed and tried desperately to cover the mark on her neck with her hand. She lowered her eyes to the ground guiltily and suddenly it dawned on Lorelai. "Logan. You two already…"

Rory hesitantly met her mothers disapproving glare. Lorelai let out a heavy sigh.

"Rory, what were you thinking? The last thing you need is to get involved with Logan Huntzberger again. It didn't work out the first time…"

"Mom, stop. I know what I'm doing." She lied. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. She was simply getting by on autopilot at the moment. She had been ever since Logan re-entered her life all of thirty minutes ago.

"Rory, don't jump into something with this guy again, he's not good for you. You were doing so well…"

"No I wasn't." she turned on her mother, her voice a mixture of anger and frustration and confusion. "You told me that it would get easier. You said that if I was unsure then it wasn't meant to be. Well, its been three and a half years since we broke up and there hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought about him. It hasn't gotten easier. I miss him more every day."

Lorelai noticed the stares from the crowd of people. She smiled uneasily and placed her hand on Rory's arm trying to calm her down. Rory didn't falter.

"You said that if I had to think about it then Logan wasn't the right guy. Well, that wasn't true. He was the right guy. It was just the wrong time and if I could go back to that day when he proposed to me, I would tell him yes a million times over." Rory exploded earning a few more glances from people near by.

"All I have ever done is to try to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Lorelai explained to her. Her intentions regarding her daughter's relationship with Logan had always been honourable. While she didn't think he was the one for Rory, she had gotten over her issues with him and was just trying to be a supportive mother.

"Mom, I'm a big girl. I can handle it. I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I know what I'm doing. I have to go." Rory spun back towards the door and left her mother staring after her.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory took a deep breath as she returned outside and was hit by a gust of freezing cold air. She found herself chuckling slightly as she rubbed her hands over her bare arms. During her previous sojourn outside, she hadn't noticed the cold at all. It was the dead of Winter but she was so wrapped up in Logan's overpowering and all consuming presence that she hadn't even noticed the below freezing temperatures. She did now. She did now that her mother's words were buzzing through her mind filling her with self doubt and uneasiness.

She had told Lorelai that she knew what she was doing, but the truth was she had no idea. All she knew was that it was Logan. He was back in her life and for three and a half years she had only grown to love him more.

She hurried over to the pool house silently hoping that he was still there waiting for her and praying that he wasn't at the same time. Reaching the door, she saw him standing staring pensively at the sofa. Rory felt a thrill of excitement course through her body as all of the doubts and worries melted away. Logan was here. He was really here!

She tentatively opened the door to the pool house, the place she once considered home, and made her way inside. Logan kept his gaze firmly on the sofa. She studied him closely as she nervously crept over to him. He looked so serious as his brown eyes remained fixed on the white comfy couch.

"Hey." Rory's voice came out sounding small and unsure. Logan looked up, finally removing his attention from the piece of furniture before them.

"Hey." His smile lit up his whole face as he gazed back at her warmly.

"What were you staring at?" she furrowed her brow curious as to what was holding his attention. Logan smirked and then sat down on the couch and patted the space beside him for her to join him. Rory duly obliged leaving a few inches between them.

"I was just thinking about this couch." he said simply. Rory's interest was piqued.

"You were thinking about the couch?" she asked mystified as to why he was thinking about this particular couch. Logan nodded and then ran his hand over the arm rest.

"This couch has bore witness to many significant events in our relationship." he stated. Rory narrowed her eyes as he smiled mischievously back at her.

"It has?" she questioned curiously. Logan smirked.

"I remember the first time we christened it. I had just gotten back from Europe and we didn't quite make it to the bedroom. You practically jumped me at the door." he said teasingly nudging her with his elbow. Rory blushed furiously as the vivid images of them frantically ripping each others clothing off and then falling onto the couch came back to her full force.

Sensing her discomfort, Logan continued reminiscing. "I also remember you losing your keys on this couch several times."

"And you always helped me look for them." she added fondly regarding him as he turned to face her.

"We never did quite make it to dinner though. For some reason." he shrugged. "We had a lot of cancelled dinner reservations."

"I lost a tonne of weight." she mused, unable to hold off the smirk that was threatening to appear. Logan gazed at her, his eyes shining brightly. Rory was pretty sure she could lose herself in those brown orbs of his. They drew her in, she was helpless.

Suddenly the smile faded from his face and he turned serious. He reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears, his eyes were still fixed on hers. His gaze was intense. Rory's stomach lurched as he stared right through her.

"This is where you told me you loved me for the first time." His voice sounded shaky, like he was about to break down.

"I remember." She did remember, vividly. She had been so nervous beforehand but at the same time she was so sure that it was true. She had fallen in love with him despite her better judgement. Despite all the warnings, including his own. He had taken her breath away, he had stolen her heart and three and a half years later he still had full possession of it.

"Do you want to know the crazy thing?" she began hesitantly. Logan inclined his head to the side, his eyes still locked on hers. "I still do."

There she said it. She still loved him. It was out in the open. She was ready for him to crush her. To tell her that he didn't feel the same way anymore. That he still cared about her but not in that way anymore, despite his earlier actions indicating otherwise. But he didn't. In fact, he didn't say a word. He just stared back at her in silence, a soft smile playing on his lips as Rory shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his gaze. She suddenly became imbued with the urge to tell him everything. To let it all out. All of those pent up feelings just exploded out of her and she was helpless to stop herself.

"I was engaged." she said quickly catching him by surprise. He didn't say anything but his eyes told her everything. "Well, technically I wasn't engaged but I was dating this guy. His name was Adam. He asked me to marry him."

Again, he didn't speak. He just let her continue. Rory sighed. "He asked me to marry him and do you know what the first thing I thought about was?"

Silence.

"You. I thought about that night. The last time we saw each other. I asked you to ask me again."

"Someday." He finally spoke. His voice came out sounding so rough and thick with emotion. Rory smiled and then carried on with what she was trying to tell him.

"Yeah. Someday. When Adam asked me to marry him, I kept thinking that if I said yes, then I would be saying no to 'someday'. I would be saying no to the possibility of a 'someday' with you…and I couldn't do it. I couldn't close that door. I would be letting go of you and me being together again and as much as I thought I had moved on, I couldn't let you go. I couldn't say goodbye to…'someday'."

Rory lowered her eyes to her fingers which were fiddling nervously with the zip of her purse. She could feel Logan's eyes on her, but she couldn't dare look up. She had just bared her soul. She had laid herself out for all to see and he was silent.

"Like I said, crazy." she said in a hushed voice trying desperately to make light of the situation. She kept her eyes away from his but was surprised when he moved his hand into her lap and interlaced his fingers with hers. She looked up and was caught by surprise as she stared into eyes full of love and longing.

"Wow that is crazy. But then this is coming from the guy who kept the engagement ring I bought you locked away in a drawer in my apartment for the past three years." he said with a wistful smile. Rory felt her heart swell as she contemplated his words.

"You kept the ring?" she whispered, her smile widening as he leaned towards her.

"Well, a promise is a promise." Logan stopped a few inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her face as he smiled back at her. Unable to hold back the happiness she felt, she threw herself forward closing the gap and crashed her mouth to his. She cried happy tears as they kissed.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and lowered her down on the couch, moving his body so he was hovering above her. Their kiss quickly grew in intensity as the power of their feelings overwhelmed them both. Logan groaned into the kiss as his hands roamed over her body. He was desperate to show her exactly how much he loved her and made quick work of removing both of their clothing until they were lying on the couch, a mass of tangled, sweaty naked limbs.

It was like their first time together all over again, but yet everything was so familiar. The curve of her waist, the freckle just above her left breast. The way she would wriggle underneath him when he would blow over her wet skin. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Like they were made with each other in mind.

Rory was amazed that he still remembered all of the little things that drove her wild with desire. He knew exactly the right place to kiss her; he knew exactly when to speed up and when to go slow. It was as if he owned his own private manual on 'How to pleasure Rory Gilmore'.

His hands were amazing tools that, while so rough on her skin, could send her soaring with just one touch. He knew her so well. He knew her body so well. Better than anyone else ever possibly could. She belonged to him. He owned her mind, body and soul, and by the sounds he was making, she was pretty sure the same could be said for him.

****

A/N: The End…only joking. So, what do you think? Please be a doll and leave me a review. I would be so grateful. Oh, and just to let you know about any other updates upcoming. I am working on Seeing The Light and I want to get WIMTB out ASAP. I wish I had a machine that I could connect to my brain and then it would just automatically transfer my thoughts to the computer. It would be so much quicker. If there are any technology geniuses out there, consider my idea. LOL. Thanks, J.


	6. Chapter 6: When A Plan Comes Together

**AN: I've been a bad, bad girl. It's been so long since I updated this or anything. I'm so sorry, but hopefully you've all been too busy with Christmas to notice my sheer rudeness. This is short and sweet. I just wanted to get something out there. So, Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year if I don't manage to update before then. This is my belated gift to you. As always read and review. Even if it's just to tell me how bad I really am. :D **

**I do not own anything but I wish I owned Mr Czuchry. Unfortunately, Santa forgot to deliver him to me. :sigh: **

**Someday**

**Chapter Six: When A Plan Comes Together**

The fluttering of her eyelashes held him captive as he watched her sleeping peacefully. The anticipation he felt at her waking from her slumber caused his stomach to tie itself in knots. He had no idea how he could have survived so long without being able to enjoy the sight he saw before him; Rory Gilmore. Peaceful. Here.

Logan lay on his side, his hand holding his head in place as he peered down at this sleeping angel. He memorised every inch of her glorious appearance, afraid that he would soon wake up to find that everything had been a dream. His breathing matched her even breaths, his fingers itched to reach out and stroke her soft, shiny hair away from her face. He moved closer and let her scent wash over him, closing his eyes in contentment. Nothing else mattered in the world. Here he was with Rory lying beside him and he had never felt more alive in his life. He felt like he had been stuck in slow motion for the past three years and now everything had sped up. All he wanted to do was pause this moment and enjoy being with his Rory, his Ace. His angel. The love of his life.

He knew now that he was never going to let her go again. He wouldn't let her slip out of his grasp this time. Whatever problems that came their way, he would move heaven and earth to solve them.

Moving closer to her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before breathing in her glorious scent. He smiled broadly and silently thanked Emily Gilmore for inviting him to her Christmas party. He would have to make a mental note to send her a token of his appreciation.

"You're nose is cold." Rory wriggled underneath him as she slowly readjusted to consciousness. Logan looked down, his smile still as bright as ever as he lost himself in her azure eyes.

"I see you're just as crabby in the morning as you always were." He said teasingly. Rory's brow furrowed as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up. Logan lay back and admired the sight of a slightly disoriented Rory as she glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings.

"I'm not crabby. I just haven't had my caffeine fix yet," she turned to look at him and pouted. "If you were any kind of gentleman, you would've gotten me some before I woke up."

His eyes fell on her enticingly exposed back as she remained sitting upright. Unable to stop himself, he ran his finger slowly over the soft expanse of naked flesh. He smirked as he noticed her reactionary shiver under his featherlike touch. He sat up and let his fingers tangle in her already messy bed hair before brushing her soft tresses out of the way to reveal more of her perfect alabaster skin to him. He bent down and placed a trail of kisses over her neck. Rory's breath hitched and she unconsciously tilted her head to the side, giving Logan better access.

"Mmm." Rory's eyes rolled back in her head as Logan bit down on her collarbone. She was enjoying the feel of his hands roaming over her back as well. In fact, she was more than willing to let him do whatever he wanted to do to her. Last night had been one of the most incredible nights of her life. She wanted to just relive it over and over again. However, as Logan slowly licked his way over her neck and to her jaw, she began to remember just exactly where they were. They were in her Grandparents pool house, and any minute now, one of or both could walk in on them. That was not something she wanted to see happen. So, using all of her strength, she pulled away from her long lost lover and wrapped herself in the sheet that was covering them.

"Logan, we really need to stop." she told him. Logan's eyes were full of lust as he gazed back at her. He quickly made a move towards her in an effort to pick up where he left off, but she was faster than he was and jumped up off the bed, leaving him completely exposed as the sheet came with her. "Logan!"

Unmoved by the fact that he was lying on the bed in all his naked glory, Logan smirked at her and reached out a hand for her.

"Do you want me to beg?" he quirked one eyebrow at her suggestively. Rory shuddered under his heated gaze.

"My grandparents…"

"Are not here. How often do they come out here anyway?" Rory's breathing became shaky as he drew closer to her. She tried her hardest not to look at him, but her eyes were automatically drawn to him. He was force of nature. She couldn't help but just openly gawk at him. He truly was a beautiful example of the masculine form. His perfectly chiselled body was just calling out to her and after so long having gone without being able to touch him whenever she wanted, her resolve was paper thin. By the look on Logan's face, he knew he was winning her over.

"Logan…" She chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated getting back in bed and letting him do whatever he wanted to do to her. Her body was his willing slave but her brain was more reserved about their location. She really didn't want to give her Grandparents heart attacks the day before Christmas.

"Come on, Ace!" Logan's voice was low and husky. She managed to pull her eyes away from other parts of his anatomy in time to see the huge grin he had on his face. His eyes were so intent on hers, it made her stomach flip.

Desperately, she tried to find something in her mind to distract her from the overwhelming sight before her, but she found it increasingly impossible to ignore her body's natural response to him.

"Obama!" She blurted out absently as her eyes drifted over his lower half. Logan quirked an eyebrow at her, puzzled by her outburst.

"Excuse me?" A half smirk played on his lips as he watched Rory's frantic eyes look everywhere else but at him.

"Barack Obama." She continued, unsure herself what the President of the United States had to do with anything.

"Yes, Ace. I know who he is." Logan nodded sarcastically. He pulled himself upright and kept his gaze on Rory. She was standing at the foot of the bed, holding onto the bed sheet, which was wrapped securely around her body, for dear life. Her hair was in disarray, and she had lipstick smeared on her cheek, but he had never seen her looking more enticing than at that moment. He struggled to contain his massive need to touch her. He missed not holding her. His whole body burned for her.

"I thought about you." She eventually managed to process her thoughts. "When he won the election. I wanted to call you that day, but…"

"You thought about me?" He looked up and met her gaze. She was still nervously chewing on her bottom lip, taunting him unknowingly.

"I was there in Chicago when he was giving his speech. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know…"

"I thought about you too." He admitted hesitantly. "I watched it on TV and I knew you'd be there. I kept hoping that maybe I'd see you standing in the crowd."

Rory smiled and finally held his gaze. Logan smiled back. "There have been so many times I wanted to…"

His voice trailed off as he lost himself in her cerulean orbs.

"Me too." Rory agreed without letting him finish his sentence. She knew him so well, she could read his mind.

Again, they both smiled at each other. Logan slid to the edge of the bed and grasped her soft hand in his. He pulled her closer so that she was standing between his legs and then looked up at her.

"Well, we're here now." Rory whispered in a soft voice, her eyes locked in a trance with his. Logan's smile widened into a smirk.

"Yeah. We are. So what now?" He let his hand wander down over her thigh and back up to gently cup her behind. He gave her a light squeeze in an effort to let her know what he was thinking.

Rory giggled and then moved her hands over his and pulled out of his grasp. "Now, we get dressed."

She practically skipped out of the bedroom, giggling as she heard Logan's agonised groan. She missed that groan. She missed everything about him. His smell, his touch. The way he looked at her. She missed him.

Having spent the night getting reacquainted with each other physically, Rory had awoken in the small hours of the morning and just watched him. She found being in his presence again mesmerising. He looked the same as he always did but somehow different. He still had the little scar on his chin from when Finn hit him 'accidentally' with a hockey stick one year. He still slept with his mouth opened. He still talked in his sleep; something she had always found endearing and slightly insightful.

However, in the almost four years since they had been apart, something's had changed. His hair was longer than the last time she had seen him. He needed a haircut. He had switched his aftershave. He no longer smelled of lavender. It was more a cinnamon kind of smell. His face looked tired, like he had spent one too many nights falling asleep at his desk and he had lost weight. He was still muscular, but she could tell that he had definitely lost a few pounds.

But he was still Logan. He still looked like her Logan and deep in her heart she still very much wanted him to be her Logan once again.

Standing in the middle of the living area, she found her eyes drifting towards the couch where their tryst had began the previous night. Their clothing was strewn all around the floor as evidence of their insatiable desire. Rory felt her cheeks redden as she remembered just how desperate they had been for each other. She had never experienced something as raw and powerful in her whole life. With Logan there had always been heat and passion between them but it seemed that the long separation had only intensified their need for one another. She couldn't get enough of him.

Reaching down, she picked up her dress. She examined it closely looking for any tears. There were none, thankfully. She let the sheet drop from her body and then pulled the dress over her head, covering her body. She then turned her attention to finding her underwear. The last thing she wanted was for the maid to find her delicates. How would she explain that to her grandparents?

Speaking of her Grandparents, she was certain that they had played a significant role in her and Logan's reunion. And as much as she hated people interfering in her life, she was eternally grateful to them for giving her the greatest Christmas gift she could have ever hoped for. They gave her Logan.

A huge smile covered her face and her heart swelled as she thought of him. She felt so happy and content having him back in her life again. But she needed to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground. She couldn't just go diving into things with him again. Although, that was basically what she had already done. She needed to be smart about this. They needed to have a conversation about what they both wanted. In fact, they needed to have a conversation about what they had been doing for the last four years. Time had passed and things had changed. They had changed. She wasn't naïve enough to think that they could just pick up where they left off. They had both gone through things and experienced life without the other being apart of it. There were bound to be things that they needed to adjust to.

Not to mention the fact that she had no idea where his head was at regarding their future status. Was this just a one time thing? Closure? Or did he want her back again? Did he want her? How would things work out with her still in London and him in California? Would she move back to the States? Would she move to California? Would he come back to the east coast?

So many questions were whirling around in her mind that she didn't notice the door open and her Grandmother appear.

"Rory?!" Emily's eyes widened in surprise as she saw her Granddaughter standing in the middle of the room looking dazed. "What are you doing in here? Did you sleep in here?"

It took a few seconds for Rory to process the scenario she found herself in. Her Grandmother was here, looking at her questioningly while her ex-boyfriend/current lover was naked in the next room. Her face paled at the thought.

"Grandma! Hi!" Rory's voice came out slightly higher pitched than she would have liked. "Um, I was…" She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot searching her brain for something that would explain why she was standing there looking so gormless.

"Are you alright, dear?" Emily narrowed her eyes at her Granddaughter's rumpled appearance. Her hair was a mess and she was certain she had lipstick smudged on her cheek.

"Yeah, I just…"

"If you wanted to stay, you should have said. I would have had Elise make up your old room for you. Instead of sleeping out here in the…" Emily's voice trailed off as her eyes focused on the very familiar half naked man who entered from the room behind her Granddaughter. It was Logan. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist and smirk on his face.

"Hello Emily." He greeted her with a nod of the head and took his place beside Rory. The younger Gilmore had a look on her face like she was a deer caught in headlights. Her face was pale and her body was frozen in horror as soon as she heard him speak. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, hoping that he was just a mirage and that she wasn't standing in front of her Grandmother, wearing no underwear, while next to a man who was wearing no clothes and only a sheet to hide his modesty.

She closed her eyes awaiting the impending freak out from Emily but was shocked when the only words she heard coming from her Grandmother's lips were a very heartfelt "Hello, Logan. It's nice to see you."

Rory's eyes sprung open and her jaw hit the floor as she noticed Emily Gilmore grinning like a Cheshire cat as Logan sidled up beside her and slung his arm around her waist. Rory remained frozen in terror as Logan gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise?" Emily acknowledged the scene before her. Although, she wasn't particularly happy at what had obviously been going on between the pair, she could overlook it for the fact that they were together. Her plan had worked. "You two must be famished. How about I have Elise make you up some breakfast?"

"Oh no Grandma that won't be-"

"Great!" Logan cut her off with a grin. "Just give us five minutes and we'll be right there."

Emily smiled again and then bid her farewell. She closed the door behind her and grinned from ear to ear.

Meddling works!


	7. Chapter 7: Faith, Hope and the Future

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this one. I know it's been ages since I updated it but here it is. Enjoy. Oh btw, I'm raising the rating for this story to M. Just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

Someday

Chapter Seven: Faith, Hope and the Future

The first thing Richard noticed when his granddaughter entered the room was the luminous smile on her face. As soon as he spotted her male counterpart, he instantly knew why she was smiling so brightly. Their fingers were entwined and they both had a sparkle in their eyes.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Richard dropped his newspaper and rose to greet Rory and Logan as they hesitantly entered the room.

"Good morning, Grandpa!"

"Richard," Logan nodded in his direction. He was, however, barely able to meet his eyes. Richard watched as Logan pulled out Rory's chair for her. He noticed the radiant smile that passed between them and instantly his heart swelled. He hadn't seen his granddaughter so happy in a very long time.

Logan sat beside Rory and cleared his throat, clearly feeling slightly uncomfortable. Richard studied him for a second before engaging them in pleasant conversation. He wondered quietly to himself why Logan seemed so anxious in his company.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two this morning," he said as he poured himself some more water. Logan shifted in his seat and glanced at Rory.

"Well, we were…up all night…talking and just lost track of time," Rory stuttered, her cheeks flaming as she desperately tried not to reveal what they had really spent the night doing. She so didn't want to have that conversation with her grandfather.

"Well, that was nice that you had the chance to catch up." Richard bowed his head missing the look pass between the two.

"It was some party last night," Logan said after a few seconds of silence occurred. Richard nodded and directed a smile towards his wife who was just entering the room.

"Emily certainly managed to outdo herself this year,"

"Well thank you, Richard," she nodded and sat in the chair at the opposite end of the table, grinning from ear to ear. Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head at his wife's behaviour. She was almost gloating, her plan, it seemed, had worked.

"So do you two have any plans for today?" Emily turned her gaze on the young couple and Richard was certain that he heard her sigh as Rory and Logan smiled briefly at each other.

"Um, I don't know. We haven't really…" Rory was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She fished the phone out of her purse and then her eyes widened as she read the name on the caller ID. "I should get this. It's Mom. She's probably wondering where I am."

Richard watched as she pushed out her chair, observing her interaction with Logan. He saw how he gripped her hand and gave it a slight squeeze as if to reassure her that he would be there waiting for her when she got back.

"I'm going to go and see what's holding things up in the kitchen," Emily excused herself leaving Richard and Logan alone.

Logan smiled at Richard and began fidgeting with his cutlery as he tried to think of a topic to make conversation with him. He had always gotten along well with both of Rory's Grandparents apart from when they found out he had defiled their precious granddaughter. However, for some reason, being alone with Richard wasn't sitting well with him. It might have had something to do with the fact that he and Rory had spent the night reacquainting themselves with each others bodies. Richard was a big guy and despite his age and ill health, Logan was pretty sure he was capable of taking him out painfully.

"I want to thank you, Logan," Richard said suddenly, snapping Logan's attention back from trying to remember where the nearest exit was.

"Thank me for what?" Logan's whole body tensed and his brow furrowed. Richard noticed the puzzled expression on his face.

"Somehow you have managed to make two of the most important women in my life very happy. I should offer you a reward," he joked in a light tone. Logan relaxed instantly and laughed along with him.

"There is one thing that bothers me though," Richard admitted cautiously. "Seeing you and Rory together again of course is a wonderful sight, however, I do remember you mentioning something about already having a girlfriend the last time we saw you. Am I to assume that she is no longer in the picture?"

Logan paused momentarily, hesitating as the truth would not be what Richard wanted to hear. Technically, Grace Fitzgerald was still his girlfriend but he would take care of that as soon as he could. Rory was what he wanted. He knew it in his heart and soul.

Waiting a moment to take a sip of water, he met Richard's concerned gaze and smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, Richard."

"Sorry everyone. Mom was just checking in," Rory said brightly as she returned to the table. Logan immediately sought out her comforting presence and grinned at her. He couldn't help himself. Just being around Rory again made him happier than he had been in the last four years. It was like he had been missing a piece of himself and now he was complete. Corny but true.

Rory glanced at Logan and then at Richard. They both smiled at her and she felt as if she was missing something. "What did I miss?" She sat down beside Logan and relaxed as soon as his hand found hers again.

"Oh nothing much. I was just telling Logan about how good my Golf game has gotten since I retired again," Richard explained and Logan nodded. Rory studied them suspiciously before Emily came back in from the kitchen, followed by the kitchen staff as they handed out breakfast.

"Mmm, smells good," Logan said as he eyed the food. Rory seconded that motion. Her eyes widened and her stomach did a little flip of excitement. The only thing she had eaten recently was finger foods at the Christmas party and having spent the night exerting a hefty amount of energy she needed to refuel.

"Well help yourselves," Emily said kindly and both Logan and Rory took her up on her offer.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"It was wonderful to see you again Emily…" Logan leaned forward and kissed the elder woman's cheek and then directed his gaze to her husband. "…Richard." He shook his hand as Rory and Emily embraced. He noted the firm grip Richard had on his hand and as he glanced up into the old man's eyes he saw a steely concern there. Understanding instantly, Logan smiled softly and nodded reaffirming the assurance he had provided earlier during their conversation.

"Do come back and visit soon you two. We miss you both," Emily said as Logan and Rory strode down the driveway towards the waiting car. Rory waved back at her grandparents and gave them a hearty smile. "We will."

And with one last glance and wave, she slid into the back seat of the limo and let out the breath she had been holding, it seemed since her grandmother had caught her and Logan that morning. She slumped back against the leather upholstered seats and let her head fall back. Logan was beside her in an instant and as the car started moving, she felt his fingers lace through hers.

"You're grandparents are exhausting," Logan said as he let out a huge sigh. Rory narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Well it is all your fault, buddy!" she told him with a smile and then let her head fall onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She smiled as she felt his lips brush against the top of her head, kissing her hair and a wave of relaxation came over her whole body as she realised where and who she was with at that moment. She was with Logan. Logan was holding her hand. Logan was kissing her hair. Logan was there and she had no idea how she ever managed to survive without him these past few years. One thing she was absolutely sure of was that she didn't ever want to have to go through life without him again.

But did he feel the same way? Had he really missed her as much as she had missed him? Or was this just him hooking up with an old flame? She laughed at herself for even thinking such a ridiculous thing. Logan was the one who had kept in touch with her over the years with the silly jokes he used to pass onto her. He was the one who pursued her last night at the party and then he was the one who told her that he had kept the engagement ring he'd gotten for her. Why else would he have kept it if he wasn't intending on using it again? He remembered the promise of 'someday'. He kissed her and made love to her like she was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. She only hoped he wasn't having second thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" she asked in a whisper as she so desperately wanted to define what they were now. She opened her eyes to see a frown covering his face. It quickly disappeared at her question and then he dipped his head down and gently brushed his lips over hers.

"You," he answered in a husky voice. Rory's whole body tingled with excitement and anticipation as he continued the kiss, placing open-mouthed kisses on her lips. She moved so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull his body closer to hers. They had been apart for so long; she wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible.

"Logan…" her voice died as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and then pushed her down on the plush seats. He hovered above her and moved his attention from her mouth to her neck as he nipped and sucked a trail down to her collarbone. Rory wriggled underneath him and let out a moan that made his blood boil with desire. He needed her. He had no idea how he ever managed to survive without the taste of her. He pulled back and stared down at her darkened, lust filled eyes and knew in that moment that he would do everything in his power to make sure he would never have to know that horrible feeling ever again. He was never going to let her go again. 'Someday' was now.

"Logan?" her voice pulled him back from his thoughts and he immediately went about freeing her from the constraints of her clothes. He made quick work of the dress she was wearing and then hastily took care of his own clothes. He just needed to feel her. He needed to be inside her once again.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said in an awestruck tone as his hungry eyes trailed over her exposed body. He memorised the curve of her breasts; how soft and supple they were under his fingertips. Her alabaster skin called out to him to be touched and kissed and worshipped by him everyday, forever. That was something he could live with.

He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her chest, over her heart before sliding inside her. He marvelled at the feel of her being all around him. Her warmth engulfed him and he realised just how perfect they were for one another. Their bodies fit together. Their minds melded into one and their souls were complete.

The driver had other ideas though, as the bumpy car ride made their awkward positioning rather haphazard. But Logan couldn't bear to be parted from her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper inside her and he began to thrust into her. Clinging to each other they searched frantically for that assurance that could only be sought in each other. And when they eventually found their release, it was like everything else faded away. All that mattered was the fact that they had returned to each other. They had returned home.

RLRLRLRL

They drove the rest of the way to Stars Hollow in silence, just enjoying one another's company. Rory, now fully dressed, rest her head on Logan's shoulder and clung to his arm. She listened to his steady heartbeat and let it lull her into a sense of overwhelming calm. There was so much to talk about, so many words were unsaid, but that was alright. They had plenty of time. She was just enjoying being back in his arms again. She breathed him in and smiled as she closed her eyes, content in her life for the first time in a long time.

If Rory was the picture of calm, then Logan was her opposite. There was a pensive, troubled look on his face. One part of him felt so relieved to be back with Rory again. She was everything he had wanted for the longest time, but the other part was so consumed with worry and frustration at the situation he found himself in. He was not entirely truthful with Rory. Not that she had asked but he hadn't been forthcoming with the information that he wasn't actually single. He had a girlfriend back in California. One who was waiting patiently for his return. It wasn't a secret that they had been having problems and that for Logan; his heart would never really be open enough to really love someone else. He was fond of Grace. He cared about her and she had been exactly what he had needed at the time. But she was nothing more than a distraction. Something to keep his mind off of what he really desired; Rory.

As cruel as that might sound, it was the truth and now he found himself in this screwed up scenario. Should he tell Rory the truth about Grace? Would she understand and stand by him until he fixed everything and they could really be together? Or would she see his withholding of the truth as some kind of betrayal? He couldn't bear hurting her and he knew in his heart he would die if he lost her. So what should he do?

"I could just stay like this forever," Rory whispered and tightened her grip on his hand. Logan looked down at their entwined hands. His fingers tingled at the feel of her soft skin. With one squeeze of his hand, she had given him the assurance that everything would be alright. Somehow.

"Me too," he murmured into her hair, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He loved that smell. He missed that smell. "Spend the day with me."

Rory shifted so she could look up at him and smiled a bright, gleaming smile that could melt even the most hardened of hearts. "What do you want to do?"

Logan quirked his eyebrow mischievously and leered at her with a smirk on his face. "Well, I can think of one thing we could do."

Rory giggled, unable to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at his insinuation. She was so happy that he could still make her squirm with nervous excitement at the prospect at being with him.

"Well that takes care of the first fifteen minutes. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" she said with playful smirk on her face. Logan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you suggesting that my prowess isn't what it should be?" he asked mock offended by her teasing.

Rory innocently shrugged and sat up beside him, "Well you are older now. You're past your peak."

Logan's jaw dropped lower, unbelieving of what she was saying. "Past my peak!"

"It's okay, Logan. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It just means you have to work harder, that's all."

"Work hard…" he was cut off as her lips descended on his and devoured him with a passionate kiss. Breaking away, she giggled as he sat back, gaping at her.

"You are an evil woman," he informed her in a teasing manner as her giggling diminished.

"I was just playing with you. I never knew Logan Huntzberger couldn't take a joke!" she said amused by his reaction.

"Saying that I'm past my peak is not a laughing matter, Miss Gilmore." Rory rolled her eyes and sat up, moving away from him. Logan immediately missed the contact and pulled her back against his side. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere," she answered as he pulled her flesh against him and peered down into her big blue eyes.

"That's right. You are going nowhere. For the rest of the day, this butt…" he squeezed her butt playfully, "…belongs to me."

"Just the rest of the day?" she asked curiously with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How about for the rest of our lives? How does that sound?" he asked. His tone was supposed to remain light but as the seriousness of his words sank in for them both, something passed between them. An agreement unsaid.

"That sounds perfect," she smiled and then kissed him like it was the end of the world.

RLRLRLRLRL

"I can't find my shoe!" Rory said as she frantically searched the back of the limo. They had just arrived in Star's Hollow and were redressing after another example of just how much Logan wasn't past his peak. He had insisted on proving her wrong, even if her words were just said in jest.

"Well did you have it on when we got in the car?" Logan asked distractedly as he tucked his shirt ends into his pants. He was still panting and somewhat recovering from their last tryst, that it didn't fully register how ridiculous his question sounded.

Rory turned to glare at him. "I think I would have noticed if I was only wearing one shoe, Logan."

Logan finished straightening himself up and then laughed sheepishly as his comment hit home. "Oh, right."

"Logan, I cannot leave this car without my shoe," she insisted and he recognised her serious tone. She was no longer in the playful mood.

"Relax, Ace. It will be here somewhere." It was then that he felt something sharp digging into his lower back. When he moved to see what it was, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ace…" He held the black stiletto aloft and shut his eyes with a smile on his face as he awaited her tirade. A second later the shoe was ripped from his hand and he could hear her muttering unpleasant things under her breath. He laughed as he listened to her. She was still Queen of the Passive Aggressive.

"Will you stop laughing like an idiot," she scolded him sternly which only made him laugh even harder.

"God I missed how hot you are when you're pissed at me," he admitted and Rory shook her head while trying to make sure she had everything she came with.

"Logan…"

"Rory…" he mimicked her playfully. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that Rory couldn't resist. She found herself smiling in spite of her resolve to stay mad at him.

"Logan, I have to go face my mom. Which means she's going to grill me on what happened last night, with us. Can you be serious for one second? I mean, we haven't even had the talk yet."

"What talk?" Logan asked as he slid over beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"'The Talk'," she said making quotation marks in the air with her fingers to emphasise the importance of what she was referring to. Logan tried to stifle his need to laugh at how cute she was.

"Ace, maybe we can put that on the to-do list. I mean, we're spending the day together, right? I'm pretty sure there will be time for that." Logan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So, then what do I tell my mom? What are you going to say to Honor?" she enquired curiously. Logan shrugged and Rory batted him on the arm with her hand, annoyed at his blasé attitude. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care. But whatever is or is not going on between us is our business. Yours and mine. It has nothing to do with Honor or your mother. Once we figure things out between ourselves then I'll worry about everyone else." Rory sighed but relaxed into his warm embrace. He was right, she just needed to let things unfold as they where meant to. She had waited four years to figure out her relationship with Logan. She could wait another few hours.

"Okay," she gave in and Logan pulled her firmly against his side, wrapping both his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed in her scent.

"Everything is going to be alright, Rory. Have a little faith." he said sincerely. His voice was full of hope. He had to believe that they would work this out and that their promises and dreams weren't all in vain.

They sat in silence for a few more moments just enjoying being together because as soon as she stepped foot outside the limo, this thing between them would no longer be just about them. They had to face reality. They had to face the music and Rory was pretty certain that her mother would not be happy about the latest developments in her daughter's love life. For Logan, Honor was the least of his worries.

"I should go," Rory said softly, her head resting on Logan's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"Five more minutes," Logan complained and gripped her tighter to him. Rory giggled and copied his movements. "I really have to go now, Logan." Logan sighed heavily, resigned to having to let her go. At least this time it wouldn't be for so long. He hoped.

"Fine," he whined and broke his hold on her. Rory reached up and caught his mouth in a soft, tender kiss.

"I'll see you soon?" Her big eyes searched his and he could see nothing but love shining back at him.

"I'll be back waiting here for you in exactly one hour," he said checking his watch. Rory considered that for a moment and then kissed him again.

"Better make that two hours. My mom can go on when she wants to," she rolled her eyes and then pulled away from him. Logan missed the contact instantly.

"Rory?" he called as she opened the door and was about to disappear from his sight. She twisted back around to face him and he leaned forward brushing a soft kiss over her lips. "I love you."

She beamed back at him and sighed. "I love you, too." And then she was gone and the door banged shut. In the silence of the car, Logan sat alone. He knew what he had to do now. He had a phone call to make. One that he wasn't particularly looking forward to making, but one which was absolutely essential to his and Rory's future happiness together.

He pulled out his cell phone from his inside jacket pocket and dialled the familiar number. It went straight to voicemail and Logan relaxed.

"Hey Grace. It's me. Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about…"


End file.
